Le Refuge
by mellimac
Summary: Harry Potter a été empoisonné. Pour s'occuper de lui, Hermione, Ron et Severus Rogue vont passer un mois dans une cabane au milieu d'une forêt magique. Un mois pour s'apprivoiser...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Cette histoire commence avant la fin de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». Peut-être quelques jours après la période d'examens. Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Pour une préférence météorologique, l'histoire commence au début du mois de mai. Retenons seulement que Ombrage est directrice de Poudlard, que Mc Gonagall et Hagrid ne sont plus là, et que Harry et Rogue sont en de très mauvais termes suite à l'épisode de la Pensive.

La cabane de Hagrid est restée vide depuis son départ. Elle est fermée par un sortilège que Harry et ses amis ont réussi à déjouer. La cabane devient bientôt leur repaire secret.

Ce soir là, après le repas, Harry est parti vers la cabane avant Ron et Hermione. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose, a-t-il dit à ses amis. Dix minutes après son départ, Ron et Hermione l'ont suivi. La cabane est entrouverte, mais déserte. Pas de traces de Harry. La nuit est tombée. Les deux amis ont sorti leur baguette et éclairent les environs...

Chapitre Un : Le poison

« -Il est là, Ron, il est là... C'est pas vrai ! ! ! Harry !...

Ron accourut. Il découvrit son ami étendu par terre , le corps secoué de spasmes, le visage plus pâle que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry, parle... suppliait Hermione agenouillée près de lui.

-Aide-moi, dit Ron en soulevant péniblement le buste de Harry, on va le porter à l'infirmerie.

-Ce sont les symptômes d'un empoisonnement, Ron.

La jeune fille se concentrait pour retrouver son calme et sa lucidité.

- Il faut aller chercher Rogue. Et discrètement. Ron, si tu peux, essaie de porter Harry dans la cabane. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

-Rogue ? Mais...

Mais Hermione était déjà partie.

Harry ne bougeait plus. Son corps inerte semblait peser des tonnes. Ron le traîna à l'intérieur de la cabane, rassemblant toutes ses forces. Il essayait de ne pas penser, de se concentrer sur l'effort. Dans la pénombre il distingua le lit de Hagrid.

-Allez mon pote, tiens le coup, murmurait-il en le soulevant pour l'allonger sur le matelas.

Il se mit ensuite à allumer un feu, un bon gros feu. Il ne pensa pas à d'éventuels détecteurs de Ombrage. Harry n'était pas mort, se rassurait-il. Son cœur battait, il respirait aussi, faiblement. Hermione ne revenait pas. Fallait-il qu'il aille la chercher ? Enfin le garçon entendit des bruits de pas. « Deux personnes... » pensa-t-il.

Rogue entra le premier, grande silhouette noire, menaçante. En même temps que lui, la pluie et le vent pénétrèrent dans la cabane, faisant valser les flammes. Hermione ferma la porte.

Sans rien dire, le professeur s'avança vers le lit . Le feu éclairait doucement le visage de Harry. Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent aussi, ils retenaient leurs souffles. Rogue avait sortit de son dongeons des dizaines de flacons emplis de substances colorées ou de feuilles séchées. Il les avait cachés dans sa poche grâce à un sort de réduction. Il rétabli leur taille normale tout en les déposant sur la table basse.

-Apportez-moi un récipient vide, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Hermione lui tendit une tasse. Rogue pointa sa baguette sur la bouche de Harry et formula un sortilège de changement de direction. Aussitôt un liquide jaunâtre sorti de la bouche du malade pour aller remplir la tasse que tenait Rogue.

-Vous... vous enlevez le poison ? demanda Ron.

-Je cherche à savoir d'abord de quel poison il s'agit, répondit Rogue sèchement. Il arrosa le liquide régurgité avec une cuillère d'une potion verdâtre. Le mélange se mit à bouillonner dangereusement. Rogue fit une moue de dégoût. « du Kilison, évidemment » murmura-t-il. Sous les yeux attentifs de ses deux élèves il prit une fiole remplie d'un liquide rose et épais, l'ouvrit et souleva la tête de Harry pour lui en faire boire une gorgée. Le garçon toussa légèrement et gémit.

-Il se réveille ! fit Ron avec espoir.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Weasley. Il est loin d'être sauvé... rétorqua Rogue.

Dumbledore devrait arriver avec les ingrédients de l'antidote... ajouta-t-il en regardant machinalement vers la cheminée.

Harry distinguait vaguement des bruits autour de lui, sans comprendre leur signification. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était mal, très mal. Il venait de boire quelque chose qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres où il avait été plongé. Où se trouvait-il maintenant ? Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses membres. Son corps brûlait. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait, une immense brûlure, du feu, partout. Et une envie de vomir, latente. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, quand tout son corps se crispa, et une vague de douleur le traversa. Il cria de toutes ses forces, mais les ténèbres l'avaient rattrapé.

Le cri glaçait le sang. Ron et Hermione eurent un sursaut de frayeur.

Hermione se précipita vers Harry , et lui prit instinctivement la main. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Reviens Harry, je t'en prie...

Ron regardait son professeur d'un air ahuri. Le garçon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet auparavant. Rogue sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la tête du malade

-_Enervate_ ... murmura-t-il .

Un instant, le temps fut comme suspendu. Hermione serrait de toutes ses forces la main brûlante de son ami. Le corps de Harry se convulsa de nouveau. Il se retourna sur le côté, et vomit par terre, éclaboussant la robe d'Hermione. Celle-ci eut un rapide mouvement de recul.

A ce moment là, le feu crépita fortement et le professeur Dumbledore apparut au milieu des flammes.

Quelqu'un lui avait tenu la main, il s'était retourné et avait vomi. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait encore trop faible pour bouger, mais il prenait conscience, progressivement, de se qui se passait autour de lui. Hermione nettoyait ses dégâts d'un coup de baguette, Ron lui parlait.

« Eh, Harry, tu te sens mieux ? Hein ? ».

Et là-bas, près de la cheminée... Rogue préparait une potion avec des gestes sûrs, rapides. Mais qui était cette autre personne, qui avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Ron pour l'écarter doucement.. .Dumbledore ! Harry se sentit immensément soulagé. SI Dumbledore était là ; alors il pouvait fermer les yeux, dormir...

« Harry, reste parmi nous, mon garçon. Le professeur Rogue prépare un antidote. Comment te sens-tu ? ».

Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler. En plus, il risquait encore de vomir si il ouvrait la bouche.

-Tu vas voir, la potion va te faire du bien. Tu as mangé quelque chose qui t'a empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry essaya de se rappeler. Ses souvenirs étaient plutôt confus. Il fit un effort pour parler :

-Du thé... Hagrid... non... je croyais , mais pas.... Il n'arrivait plus à continuer. Il se sentait immensément fatigué.

Rogue surgit aux côtés de Dumbledore, un verre plein à la main.

-J'ai fini. Ça ira pour stopper momentanément l'avancée du poison. Bois ça, ordonna-t-il.

Harry regarda Dumbledore comme pour solliciter son accord. Celui-ci souriait d'un air rassurant. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à lever son bras pour prendre le verre, et Rogue dut lui verser son contenu directement dans la bouche.

La potion avait un goût d'herbe et de terre. Elle était marron et épaisse, étonnamment rafraîchissante. Harry se sentit apaisé et commença doucement à s'endormir. Cette fois il ne s'enfonçait pas dans les ténèbres. Dans le coton plutôt.

Rogue soupira. Il avait certes obtenu un répit, mais il sentait bien que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. On avait voulu tuer le garçon , cela ne faisait aucun doute. Aucun doute non plus si ce « on ». Il n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle stratégie du Seigneur Noir. Empoisonner plutôt que de tenter une fois encore de tuer à l'aide du sort Impardonnable, cela semblait assez logique après les échecs répétés de Voldemort face à Potter. La voix de Dumbledore le sortit de ces réflexions.

-Severus ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, n'est-ce pas ? Albus Dumbedore le regardait, les deux gamins aussi, comme si ils attendaient des miracles.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Potter a bu une dose mortelle de Kilison, un mélange de deux substances toxiques qui attaquent le système nerveux. Il serait mort en une heure.

-Mais vous.. avez l'antidote maintenant, murmura Hermione.

Rogue la regardait avec dédain.

-Je lui ai d'abord donné un ralentisseur général des effets d'une potion. Et puis j'ai préparé un antidote rapide, moins efficace que le Javiho, qui demande sept heures de préparation. Il faudra en faire rapidement , Albus. Et les feuilles de Rajastane sont rares....

-Nous verrons cela. Mais partons maintenant. J'ai là un portoloin...

-On va où, Monsieur ? demanda Ron.

Rogue le regarda avec son rictus caractéristique :

-Weasley, je ne crois pas que votre grande science nous soit utile en de telles circonstances.

-Mais...

-Ron et Hermione partent avec nous, bien sûr, coupa Dumbledore. Nous aviserons ensuite avec les membres de l'Ordre. Nous partons au Quartier Général. Vous êtes prêts ?

L'ex-directeur de Poudlard s'approcha d'un petit tabouret cassé, laissé à l'abandon dans un coin de la cabane. Ron et Hermione partirent d'abord. Dumbledore se chargea des fioles de Rogue et les suivit. Rogue prit Harry dans les bras et toucha finalement le tabouret de bois.


	2. une décision difficle

Chapitre Deux : une décision difficile

Dans le salon de la vieille maison de famille de Sirius Black, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphodoria Tonks et Sirius Black attendaient. Ils avaient reçu le message de Rogue appelant Dumbledore à la rescousse. Depuis ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles. Il était plus neuf heures du soir. Molly Wealsley poussa soudain un cri : son fils venait d'apparaître tout près d'elle. Hermione arriva juste après.

-Poussez-vous, Harry va débarquer ! fit Ron.

Tout le monde se leva pour accueillir Dumbledore. Une minute après, une minute pleine d'anxiété et de questions suspendues, Rogue apparu, Harry endormi dans ses bras, le tête en arrière, le visage pâle.

Rogue ne salua personne, marcha vers le canapé et y déposa le malade. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Sirius Black qui s'approchait de Harry , le visage crispé. Sirius s'assura que le garçon respirait doucement, rejoint par Ron, Hermione et les parents Weasley.

-Hum, hum, toussota Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien vous rassembler autour de la table.... Nous avons des décisions à prendre.

-Excusez-moi, Albus, fit Rogue d'une voix froide, mais si vous voulez que Potter ait une chance de survivre je dois continuer la préparation.

-Bien sûr... le manque de Rajastane Horizontus sera le problème majeur... marmonna Dumbledore.

-Le manque de quoi ? s'exclama Sirius.

Rogue commençait à disposer ses ustensiles sur un coin de la grande table de bois.

-Nous parlerons pendant que vous préparez le mélange, si cela vous convient, Severus ? dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant, Harry va encore dormir quelques heures.

Ron et Hermione, assis sur le canapé avec Harry endormi hésitaient à se lever pour prendre part à l'assemblée de l'Ordre. Ils n'avaient pas été explicitement invités, mais ils étaient quand même venus jusque là.

Hermione lança un regard déterminé à Ron. « Bon, moi j'y vais ». Elle se leva et Ron la suivit. Ils s'assirent discrètement.

-Pour commencer, je laisse la parole à Severus Rogue. Il répondra à vos interrogations concernant le poison et son traitement.

Rogue avait un air ennuyé. Il aurait voulu se trouver à des kilomètres de cette assemblée et de ce Potter qui causait toujours des problèmes.

-Bon... fit-il d'un ton las. Potter a bu une dose mortelle de Kilison. Il n'est pas mort parce qu'on est intervenu rapidement. L'antidote contient une plante rare, la Rajastane. Sa préparation dure sept heures avec des plantes fraîches, moins avec des plantes séchées comme celles que j'utilise en ce moment. Le traitement devra durer, à première vue, au minimum un mois, et rien ne garantit pour le moment qu'il s'en sortira au final. C'est aussi à lui de lutter, sans relâche. Il aura des crises, il souffrira.

Tout en parlant d'un ton détaché, Rogue surveillait un mélange bouillonnant d'ou se dégageait une odeur de poisson pourri. Il s'interrompit pour procéder à l'introduction de morceaux de Gengivre dans le mélange, opération délicate car si il le faisait trop lentement ou trop rapidement, toute le préparation était perdue. Personne n'osait prendre la parole.

-Voilà, reprit-il quand le liquide s'apaisa et prit une teinte orangé.

-Et où en trouve-t-on, de cette herbe ? demanda Mme Weasley. Je crois que nous en avons un peu dans notre jardin, mais..

-Mais nous en avons besoin tous les jours, coupa Rogue. La forêt interdite de Poudlard en est riche. Nous pourrions peut-être faire des allers-retours ?

Dumbledore intervint :

-Harry a subi une tentative de meurtre à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école. Cela est très inquiétant. Il ne peut pas rester à Poudlard. Cela m'attriste, mais vraiment, je crois, pour le moment du moins, que nous devons abandonner l'école.

Tout le monde manifesta son incompréhension.

-Je veux dire... La santé de Harry et la lutte contre le retour de Voldemort et de ses disciples sont autrement plus importantes que nos carrières de directeur, de professeur ou d'étudiants... dit-il en regardant malicieusement Ron et Hermione.

-Alors, nous allons rester ici avec Harry ? lança Ron.

-Deux tâches urgentes nous attendent maintenant, repris Dumbledore d'un ton solennel. La première est de soigner Harry, ce qui, comme l'a rappelé le professeur Rogue, signifie préparer et administrer la potion Jivaho pendant au moins un mois. La deuxième, aussi urgente, est d'identifier comment Harry a pu être empoisonné à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il faudra enquêter discrètement et efficacement.

Après ces paroles un silence lourd recouvrit les clandestins. Des bulles épaisses se gonflaient au dessus de la potion orangée et éclataient mollement.

Et puis Molly Weasley parla :

-Je considère Harry comme mon fils. Je le soignerais. Il pourrait venir au Terrier. Si le professeur Rogue m'aide pour la potion...

Rogue la regardait, vaguement intéressé. Il savait qu'il serait de toute façon impliqué dans cette histoire. Il n'osait pas encore envisager jusqu'où.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Votre offre est génereuse, Molly. Mais... je ne suis pas certain que le Terrier soit un lieu très sûr, sans vouloir vous offenser. Si Voldemort découvre que vous hébergez Harry, alors toute votre famille est condamnée. Je suis convaincu que nous sommes surveillés de très près.

-Mais alors, repris Molly Weasley, si Harry ne peut pas être soigné à Poudlard, ni ici parce qu'il n'y a pas de Rajastane, ni au Terrier... ! ?

-Je suis en train de mûrir une idée, dit Dumbledore. Et vos réflexions me montrent que c'est peut-être la seule solution... Je connais un endroit. C'est assez loin, au Nord. Une forêt magique, gardée par des centaures. Bien gardée. Invisible pour ainsi dire. Il y a une cabane là bas, qui a été utilisée pendant la première guerre. Je pense que Harry y sera bien, il pourra y guérir, sereinement. Il sera coupé du reste du monde, ainsi que ceux qui le soignerons. Ils devront rester isolés, strictement, jusqu'à la guérison. Toute communication vers l'extérieur attirerait l'attention de Voldemort. Je serais le seul à connaître ce lieu et seuls ceux qui y habiterons connaîtront cette cabane. Voilà ma proposition.

Sirius, qui n'avait encore rien dit, pris la parole :

-J'irais là bas avec Harry. Je l'aiderais à guérir ! De toute façons, je dois me cacher.

Rogue lui jeta un œil méprisant :

-Tu sais préparer la potion, peut-être ?

-J'apprendrais. Cela ne pas être si compliqué puisque quelqu'un comme toi y arrive...

-Sirius, dit doucement Dumbledore, une chose est certaine, Severus doit aller avec Harry.

A ces mots, qu'il redoutait tout en les attendant, Rogue eut un soupir résigné. La perpective de passer un mois à jouer les gardes-malades de ce petit insolent ne l'enchantait guère. Mais si, en plus il devait cohabiter avec ce type détestable qui lui servait de parrain....

-J'irais avec Potter, parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse préparer la Jivaho. Mais en aucun cas je n'irais avec ... ce crétin. Il regardait Sirius avec une moue dégoûtée. Celui-ci se leva, blême et s'exclama

-Il déteste Harry ! il va le laisser crever ! Harry a besoin de soutien, d'amour, pas de sarcasmes et d'humiliations !

Sirius se dirigeait vers Rogue, menaçant. Dumbledore empêcha les choses de dégénerer :

-S'il vous plaît ! nous devons chercher l'intérêt du garçon, je vous le rappelle, dit-il sévèrement. Vous montrez par votre comportement qu'il serait extrêmement risqué pour Harry de vous avoir tous les deux à son chevet. Harry a effectivement besoin de soutien, pas de disputes perpétuelles.

A ce moment-là, Hermione leva la main.

-Mlle Granger, vous avez une proposition ? sourit Dumbledore.

-Oui... Comme vous l'avez rappelé, la vie de Harry est plus importante que notre carrière d'étudiants à Poudlard. Vous nous avez dit aussi que Harry a besoin de soutien, d'amitié... et de potion pour guérir. Je propose que le professeur Rogue, Ron et moi-même allions dans cette cabane avec Harry. Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'Ordre pourront mener l'enquête et lutter contre la progression de Voldemort. L'ordre du Phénix a besoin de sorciers expérimentés, comme vous, Sirius, M. Lupin, Nymphedoria et M et Mme weasley... et vous , Dumbledore.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione avait proposé qu'ils passent un mois avec Rogue.... C'était difficile à avaler. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Harry...

Rogue réfléchissait. La proposition de Granger ne manquait pas d'audace, ni de bon sens. Mais, un mois avec ces deux gamins insupportables...

-Si je peux avoir mon mot à dire, j'aurais déjà suffisamment à faire avec Potter pour ne pas être en plus encombré par deux adolescents arrogants...

-Monsieur, coupa Hermione fermement, excusez-moi. Nous vous aiderons, nous nous occuperons de Harry. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Bien, bien, intervint Dumbledore. Je vous remercie Mlle Granger. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette proposition. Nous avons eu l'avis de Severus Rogue. Et le vôtre, jeune Weasley?

Ron avala sa salive ;

-Je... Hermione a raison. Harry a besoin de ses amis pour guérir. Je suis prêt. Et... ajouta-t-il en regardant Rogue : je ne suis pas un « adolescent arrogant » ;

-Bien, bien, continua Dumbledore. Et vous, Molly et Arthur, laisseriez vous partir votre fils ?

-Eh bien, soupira Molly, j'aimerais y aller aussi. Mais, si le nombre de place est limitée....

-Ce n'est pas une question de place, coupa Dumbledore, mais la nécessité de rester en force au sein de l'Ordre. Comme l'a justement souligné Hermione.

-Alros c'est d'accord, souffla M. Weasley, Ron partira. Mais, Ron, il faudra obéir au professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Sirius ? Dumbledore chercha des yeux le parrain de Harry mais ne le trouva pas. Il était sorti de la pièce.

« bon, il finira bien par accepter... »

-Remus? Nymphedora ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête gravement.

-Severus ?

-C'est bon, grommela-t-il. Je veux une obéissance totale, vous deux, vous entendez ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Vous apprendrez à vivre ensemble, j'ai confiance, dit Dumbledore. Vous partirez au matin. Je vais préparer le terrain, avertir les habitants de la forêt; préparer les réserves de nourriture, les affaires des enfants.... murmura-t-il en quittant la table. Je reviens avant le départ de Harry.

Rogue se leva et suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte.


	3. veillée square Grimmault

Chapitre Trois : veillée square Grimmault

Molly Weasley rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Elle passa les bras autour des épaules de son fils.

-ça ira, m'man.

-Il ne faudra pas vous disputiez, hein, Ron. Harry a besoin de vous deux; mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, vous devrez être responsable. J'ai confiance en toi, mon fils ! Hermione, tu l'aideras ?

-C'est bon, m'man... dit Ron en essayant de se dégager

-Bon, bon. Vous devriez aller au lit maintenant. Vous partez tôt demain.

-Attends, pas tout de suite !

Mme Weasley soupira et se tourna vers Rogue qui s'était remis à préparer l'antidote, le visage sombre.

-Monsieur Rogue ? vous aurez fini vers quelle heure ?

-D'ici deux heures, je pense.

-Ensuite il faudra lui donner des doses régulières ?

-Un verre toutes les heures jusqu'au matin.

-Bon. Je vais rester éveillée et je m'occuperais de ça. Avec Sirius, s'il daigne cesser de bouder.

A ce moment Sirius entra dans la pièce, suivi par Remus Lupin partit à sa recherche. Sirius avait gardé un masque de contrariété et il était presqu'aussi pâle que quand il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Les deux amis s'assirent dans les fauteuils près du feu, à côté du canapé où gisait Harry toujours inconscient. Ron et Hermione vinrent près d'eux, déterminés à attendre là la suite des événements.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, personne ne dit rien. L'atmosphère était pesante. Rogue et Sirius évitaient de se regarder. Tonks vint proposer des boissons chaudes et Lupin se leva pour l'aider à porter les tasses, heureux d'échapper à la tension sourde qui s'installait dans la pièce principale.

Mme Weasley se demanda si Dumbledore avait prévu le transfert des bagages des deux enfants, ainsi que suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir un mois isolé. Hermione lui répondit que le directeur de Poudlard pensait à tout, et qu'il lui avait même assuré qu'il préviendrait ses parents : il leur dira que certains élèves sont partis en voyage d'étude dans un endroit reculé du Nord.

Il était aux environs de minuit quand Sirius se leva d'un bond : Harry gémissait, une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice. Au même moment, la fenêtre de la cuisine éclata en morceaux et un vent glacé envahit la maison tout entière.

-Una attaque, nous sommes repérés !, s'écria Molly Weasley, sortant sa baguette magique.

Sirius avait couru au chevet de son filleul. Harry balbutiait « Voldemort... il arrive pour me tuer.... »

-Tout le monde prêt au combat !, cria alors Sirius.

- Les enfants, venez près de Harry !

Remus Lupin poussa Ron et Hermione près du canapé.

-Ils ont été prévenus... grommela Rogue. Le professeur de Potion se précipitait pour mettre en lieu sûr l'antidote enfin terminée. Il dissimula le chaudron rempli dans un tableau de famille représentant un intérieur de château avec une immense cheminée.

Les Mangemorts encerclaient la maison. Ils commencèrent à pénétrer par la fenêtre cassée de la cuisine: les sortilèges protecteurs posés par Dumbledore les empêchaient de transplaner directement dans le salon.

Ron et Hermione brandissaient leurs baguettes, déterminés. Tonks, Lupin, et Arthur et Molly Weasley se battaient déjà dans la cuisine. On entendait des bruits de tables et de chaises renversées. Sirius hésitait . Il voulait se jeter dans le combat, mais ne pouvait pas quitter Harry. Il devait le protéger jusqu'au bout.

-Vas y Sirius, dit Hermione. Ils ont besoin de toi !

Sirius jeta un regard méprisant à Rogue et se précipita vers la cuisine. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusque-là. Un Mangemort s'approchait, deux yeux brillants de haine dans un visage dissimulé par le tissu noir. Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent aux côtés de Sirius.

-Restez là, vous deux ! ordonna une voix familière derrière l'épaule de Ron. Dumbledore était de retour. Il sortait de la cheminée ;

-Allez-y vite, souffla-t-il, c'est le moment de partir ! Ils sont tous occupés....

Sirius avait réussi à stupéfixer son adversaire et s'apprêtait à courir vers le champ de bataille; Il se retourna pour jeter un œil à Harry, et aperçut Dumbledore, et massés près de lui les deux enfants, Rogue...

-Dumbledore, qu'est-ce-qui se passe?, rugit-il.

-Ils partent maintenant, Sirius, inutile d'attirer l'attention...

-Vous partez sans dire au revoir !

-Refrène ton sentimentalisme exacerbé, Black, coupa Rogue, une moue méprisante aux lèvres. C'est pas le moment, tu vois...

Sirius fit alors deux grands pas vers Rogue. Il l'attrapa par le col. Dumbledore les regardait, fataliste. Heureusement, Rogue réussi à garder son calme. Il se contenta de fusiller du regard le parrain de Harry.

-Ecoute moi bien, Snivellus... si jamais... tu entends, si jamais... Harry ne guérissait pas, si il se plaignait de mauvais traitements, d'humiliation ou autre.... Alors, je te le promets, je te tuerais, je te tuerais, Severus Rogue.

Hermione et Ron regardaient Sirius avec un mélange de jubilation et d'effroi. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avec cette tête là, une tête d'assassin ; le teint plus pâle que jamais, le regard trop brillant, les lèvres tremblantes de rage. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à le croire. Sirius était capable de tuer Rogue. Il ne plaisantait pas.

-Du calme, Sirius, dit Dumbledore, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

Sirius lâcha Rogue et se tourna vers Harry. Il lui parla sur un ton affectueux qui tranchait étonnamment avec ses propos précédents.

-Courage mon garçon. Je serais toujours avec toi...

Harry, l'air hagard, tenta de sourire.

-Au revoir, Sirius... merci, bredouilla-t-il.

-Hermione, Ron....

-Vous direz au revoir à mes parents, coupa Ron dans un souffle, j'espère que..

A ce moment là, trois Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Attention ! cria Rogue.

-J'y vais, dit Sirius

-Partez, maintenant, ordonna Dumbledore.

Rogue prit la poudre de cheminette.

-Vous criez « Forêt des feuillefous »

Ron et Hermione disparurent. Dumbledore aida Harry et Rogue à partir, et envoya aussi le chaudron de potion.

Puis il se prépara à combattre.


	4. la nuit dans la forêt

Chapitre 4 : la nuit dans la forêt. 

Comme l'avait discrètement précisé Dumbledore, la forêt de Feuillefous était une forêt magique.

Tout en suivant le pas rapide de son professeur, Hermione tentait de rassembler ses connaissances sur le sujet. Elle avait lu des détails sur les forêts magiques dans son livre « Ancienne magie : Landes et bois enchantés ». La magie restait discrète dans ces lieux : hêtres, chênes et bouleaux ressemblaient à leur cousins des vieilles forêts d'Europe du Nord. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de certaines plantes. Pour leur propriétés extraordinaires, ces plantes étaient recherchées par tous les guérisseurs et autres Maîtres de Potions du monde sorcier. Cependant, le livre mettait en garde les sorciers inexpérimentés contre les risques courus à pénétrer sans préparation dans ces lieux : on rapportait de nombreux cas de disparition de sorciers ambitieux mais sans grande envergure. Ces derniers avaient –pour leur malheur- réussit à trouver une forêt magique. Beaucoup d'autres n'y parvenaient pas : ces forêts étaient très difficilement localisables, et l'on pouvait trouver une forêt, mais pas sa magie. Dumbledore avait également parlé de centaures, gardiens de cette forêt. Hermione n'en voyait pas. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose, dans le noir : des arbres bruissants de vent, et parfois de faibles lumières à travers les branches. Rogue connaissait le chemin, Hermione suivait, Ron derrière elle. Ils progressaient vers la cabane cachée, le dernier refuge de Harry.

La poudre de cheminette les avaient conduit, non pas dans le foyer de la cabane, mais dans celui d'un arbre étrange, immense, dont le tronc dissimulait une pièce ronde équipée d'une cheminée. Les habitants de cette maison étaient restés invisibles, mais on pouvait deviner leur petite taille. Une forte odeur de champignon semblait émaner de ces êtres.

Ils étaient tout de suite sortis de l'arbre. Rogue avait formulé un sortilège pour faire flotter dans les airs le corps de Harry et s'était mis en marche sans un mot.

Maintenant, Hermione distinguait la maison, une cabane en rondins, comme elle l'avait imaginé. La cabane d'un trappeur... une drôle d'aventure commençait.

----------------

La maison est éclairée. Albus Dumbledore avait pensé à tout. Ce qui tourmentait Severus Rogue, alors qu'il marmonnait la formule secrète pour ouvrir la porte, c'était de savoir si la préparation de la potion Jivaho avait suffisamment reposé, si la réaction avec les Cristaux de Bergues pourrait se dérouler correctement malgré les soubresauts subis lors de la marche. Le gamin avait l'air mal en point, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Retarder encore le moment de lui donner la potion, c'était risquer sa mort.

Rogue connaissait cette cabane. Elle réveillait en lui un chapelet de souvenirs. Il y avait passé trois jours. Trois jours intenses, en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard. Trois jours qui avaient fait de lui un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Trois jours... et maintenant... il continuait sa mission.

La chambre du bas, à gauche. Ce sera pour Potter. Rogue déposa la corps du garçon sur le lit de la petite pièce. Un lit, une cheminée, une table de bois, une chaise. Le garçon a les yeux ouverts, mais son esprit paraît perdu, ailleurs.

L'homme se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

-Restez près de lui. Je vais à la cuisine finir la préparation.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, Monsieur ?

-Non.

-- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard silencieux. Ron s'assit sur le lit, près de Harry. Le feu diffusait une chaleur agréable. Ron sentait la fatigue engourdir ses membres, quand Harry s'agita. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Harry, Harry, tout va bien. On est là... , dit Ron, sans réussir tout à fait à adopter le ton rassurant qu'il souhaitait.

-Ron ? Ron... mal... le feu...

-Tu as trop chaud ? Harry ?

Mais Harry s'était mis à gémir et à se tourner sur le lit, le visage crispé. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il voulait seulement que la douleur cesse, cette douleur terrible, dans son ventre, sa poitrine, sa tête. Le visage penché sur lui devenait pâle, éthéré, deux yeux fixes, comme des trous noirs... Cédric, Cédric le fantôme qui venait le hanter.. Harry se tournait pour échapper à cette vision, et il criait, criait....

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle courut dans la cuisine. Se sentir impuissante devant la douleur était insupportable.

-Monsieur ! ! ! Il a mal...

« Et il n'a pas fini d'avoir mal... », pensa Rogue penché au dessus du chaudron. La potion devait reposer une heure pour être efficace. Il se redressa et précéda la jeune fille dans la chambre. Ron parlait mécaniquement, sans s'arrêter, pour tenter de calmer les gémissements de son ami. Il lui avait posé une main sur le front, et de l'autre tenait sa main gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Rogue regarda le malade. Il ferait ce qu'il pouvait. Mettre de la glace sur son front. Formuler un sortilège d'apaisement. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela fit un effet, le gamin semblait respirer plus calmement.

-Monsieur... dit encore Hermione

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous enseigner des sortilèges pour calmer la douleur ? c'est tellement difficile de rester là, sans rien faire...

-On verra.

Un silence. Harry se mit à balbutier des mots incompréhensibles.

-Il m'a reconnu tout à l'heure, souffla Ron. Monsieur, on ne peut pas accélérer, pour la potion ?

Rogue fit non de la tête « mais comment je vais pouvoir les supporter », se demandait-il. « Ils vont causer encore plus de problèmes que je pensais »

-Non, on ne peut pas accélérer la potion, Monsieur Weasley. Sortez de la chambre, tous les deux.

-Quoi ?

-Sortez. Allez dans votre chambre, c'est au grenier. Dormez, je ne sais pas ! vous ne servez à rien ici.

-Mais...

-Viens, Ron, on reviendra quand la potion sera prête.

............

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine équipée d'appareils Moldus qu'Hermione connaissait bien : une gazinière et un four. Il y avait aussi une table en bois, des chaises et une grande cheminée avec le chaudron et la potion qui reposait. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du chaudron. C'était une substance épaisse, brune, à l'odeur peu engageante.

-Pauvre Harry, il va en bouffer, de ce truc...

-Regarde Ron, au lieu de dire des bêtises. A gauche de la cheminée, il y a une échelle en bois qui mène au grenier !

-Attends, et cette porte, elle ouvre sur quoi ?

La porte en question faisait face à l'entrée de la maison. Ron l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite chambre avec un lit en fer et une petite table sur laquelle était posée la valise de Rogue.

-Bon. La chambre du vieux. Et les toilettes, c'est où ? Ca doit être ça. Elle est pas grande la salle de bain, dis donc.

La salle de bain donnait sur les deux chambres du bas. Un lavabo, une baignoire. Ron tendit l'oreille. De la salle de bains, on pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Harry. Mais pas un bruit ne parvint à ses oreilles, à croire que Rogue dormait aussi.

«Mon Dieu, faites qu'il guérisse ».

Hermione était déjà montée au grenier. Ron la rejoignit. En marchant vers les deux lits jumeaux, encombrés de leurs affaires personnelles, il fit affreusement grincer le parquet de bois. L'isolation du toit, entre les rondins, restait précaire. Le grenier était un pièce parcourue par les courants d'air, éclairée par une torche au mur. La chaleur provenait de la cheminée de la cuisine.

L'endroit plaisait aux deux enfants. Une cabane dans les bois. De gros duvets pour se protéger du froid... « Mais Harry ne va pas bien », se rappela Ron. « Je ne dois pas m'asseoir sinon je vais m'endormir. »

-Hermione, on retourne voir Harry ?

-Rangeons nos affaires avant. Regarde, il y a une armoire là.

-Ah oui. Elle est pleine de toiles d'araignées, je mets pas mes habits là dedans moi !

-Elle n'est pas pleine de toiles, il n'y en a qu'une, dans le coin. Salut l'araignée, tu viendra dire bonjour au petit Ronnie dans son sommeil ?

-Hermione, c'est pas drôle.

Ron s'assit sur son lit, les sourcils froncés.

-Bon, ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'on est sorti de la chambre, la potion va être prête, non ?

-Je range mes affaires.

-Tu crois qu'il nous entend, Rogue, là ?

-C'est sûr qu'il t'entend, tu es tellement excité, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire grincer le parquet !

Hermione déballait ses vêtements et les suspendait soigneusement aux cintres. Par acquis de conscience, Ron vida le contenu de son sac dans un casier de l'armoire, après s'être assuré de l'absence de bestioles désagréables.

-Pourquoi il nous a viré comme ça ? chuchota-t-il, faut pas qu'on se laisse faire, Hermione ! Il va abuser de son autorité ici !

-Je crois qu'il est très stressé.

-Pas étonnant, après ce que lui a dit Sirius, il doit flipper, le mec.

-Mais non. Cela n'a rien à voir. Il a beaucoup de responsabilités. Et nous, nous devons l'aider de notre mieux, même si...

-On doit surtout aider Harry , si tu veux mon avis, coupa Ron.

Ils discutèrent un moment. Il était tard, mais l'intensité de cette journée les mettait dans un état d'excitation inépuisable. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, de repenser à la soirée square Grimmault, à l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Ils faisaient des hypothèses sur les intentions de Voldemort, sur la présence d'un traître au sein de l'Ordre.

Rogue les entendait. Assis près de Harry, il essayait de retrouver un semblant de sérénité, pour penser à organiser la suite des événements. Agacé par les bruits dans le grenier, il se mit à marcher entre la cuisine et la chambre, vérifiant alternativement l'état de la potion et celui du garçon. Des spasmes, encore. Un souffle court, hâché. Il faut qu'il tienne le coup. Il le faut.

Les deux gamins déboulèrent dans la cuisine. La potion était prête. Ils demandèrent des nouvelles de Harry. Rogue haussa les épaules ; Il rempli un verre du mélange marronâtre, et, suivi de près, se dirigea vers le malade. Harry paraissait endormi. Rogue dut le réveiller avec un sortilège d'excitation. Dès que le garçon ouvrit les yeux, il lui versa fermement la potion dans la bouche. Harry déglutit difficilement. La première gorgée fit rapidement son effet : il respirait plus facilement. Il finit le verre, aidé par Rogue, et se rendormit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reconnu son professeur. Ils n'avait pas regardé ses amis.

-Allez vous coucher maintenant.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Hermione se lança la première :

-Monsieur... nous voulons aider Harry ! Nous ne sommes plus des bébés qu'il faut mettre au lit. Nous voulons apprendre à faire la potion.

-J'ai demandé une obéissance absolue, menaça Rogue.

-Eh bien nous obéirons si c'est dans l'intérêt de Harry, rétorqua la jeune fille. Par exemple, si vous nous demandiez de veiller toute la nuit pour s'occuper de lui, nous le ferions...

-Cela n'est pas ce que j'appelle obéissance absolue, Mademoiselle Granger.

Un lourd silence.

Puis Ron essaya :

-Et si.. on faisait des tours de garde, cette nuit ? De toutes façons il faut toujours que quelqu'un soit réveillé, non ? Au cas où Harry...

-Vous pouvez nous montrer comment préparer la potion, pour le début ? ajouta Hermione.

-Vous êtes notre professeur, d'ailleurs, renchérit Ron.

Rogue soupira. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

-Vous pouvez couper la Rajastane pour le moment. J'espère que vous n'allez pas tout gâcher, c'est assez délicat comme travail.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il prit une feuille et leur montra comment la découper. Un coup dans le sens de la longueur, deux dans le sens de la largeur, avec un couteau effilé. Les deux enfants s'appliquèrent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rogue marmonna :

-Bon, je vais dans ma chambre. Continuez comme ça, vous avez tout le sac à couper.

-Attendez, dit Hermione, il faut que l'on donne encore de la potion à Harry ?

-Je le ferais. Dans deux heures.

-Cela fait... à 4h30. Il faut vous réveiller ?

-J'y arriverais tout seul, merci.

-Bonne nuit ! claironna Ron.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Hermione et Ron passèrent les deux heures suivantes à couper la Rajastane. Ce n'était pas difficile mais demandait un minimum de concentration. En les empilant Ron coupa cinq grandes feuilles d'un coup, et fut assez fier de sa trouvaille. Mais quand il essaya avec dix, le résultat fut désastreux : les Rajastane mal coupées se mettaient à cracher une fumée verte qui piquait les yeux : Rogue les avait prévenu, il fallait suivre très précisément les rainures.

Ils se concentraient, la plupart du temps silencieux, entourés par le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Cela leur donnait l'impression de participer à une résistance contre la tempête. Vers 4 heures, le sac de Rajastane amené par Dumbledore était vide. Ron s'endormait contre la table. Hermione alla vérifier si Harry dormait tranquillement : il était un peu agité, comme parcouru de rêves angoissants. La jeune fille décida de sentir l'air de la forêt. Cela la réveillerait. Elle poussa la porte et prit soin de ne pas la laisser se refermer en la bloquant avec un bout de bois.

Le vent avait chassé les nuages, un ciel étoilé veillait sur la cabane. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et fit quelques pas dans l'ombre.

Elle pensa à sa famille Moldue. A cette déchirure en elle, entre deux mondes. Parfois son monde Moldu paraissait si confortable qu'elle aurait voulu s'y blottir, comme quand elle était petite et ne se doutait pas qu'elle appartenait au monde des sorciers. Elle rêvait alors de devenir maîtresse d'école. Elle avait dû rompre avec ses amis d'enfance. Avec sa famille, elle ne partageait pas les problèmes des sorciers. La guerre, maintenant. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, ses parents ne comprendraient pas.

La forêt bruissait de vie secrète. La jeune fille distinguait des éclairs lumineux, des sifflements, des halètements. Elle fit le tour de la maisonnette. Elle constata que Rogue avait allumé la lumière de sa chambre. « Il n'a pas du beaucoup se reposer ». Elle avait confiance dans son professeur pour s'occuper de Harry. Malgré tout. Elle sentait en lui une fragilité, quelque chose qui n'était pas assumé. Il fallait que Ron et elle-même se montrent patients, indulgents. Dans la mesure du possible, et dans l'intérêt de Harry.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine au moment où Rogue sortait de sa chambre. Ron semblait plus réveillé, il s'était passé de l'eau froide sur le visage. Harry but son verre de potion mécaniquement et retomba dans un sommeil maladif.

Rogue soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, il était resté en alerte, attentif au moindre cri venant de la chambre de Potter. Il avait réfléchi à l'attitude des deux gamins. Cela ne servirait à rien de les éloigner de ses activités : Il allait devoir les occuper, pour ne pas être harcelé perpétuellement par leurs questions et leurs initiatives malheureuses. A présent, il fallait préparer un deuxième chaudron de potion. En effet après quelques heures, l'antidote Jivaho perdait ses effets. Il devait en produire perpétuellement du nouveau. Et comme chaque préparation durait sept heures, avec des temps d'attente, il devait s'arranger pour disposer d'au moins trois potions à différents stades, plus une à utiliser. Il commença par déposer les morceaux de Rajastane dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante. Elles devaient infuser une bonne heure.

« Et ces deux là, ils n'iront jamais se coucher ? »

Hermione et Ron suivaient attentivement les gestes de leur professeur. Hermione avait beaucoup de questions à poser, mais elle attendait, patiemment. Elle obtint finalement gain de cause quand Rogue marmonna :

-Les feuilles de Rajastane doivent infuser deux heures à feu doux. Mais au bout d'une heure, il faut ajouter 500 grammes de racine de Gengivre fraîchement râpées.

Ron bâilla.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas en état de retenir quoique ce soit, Mr Weasley.

-Vous nous apprendrez la suite demain ? négocia Hermione.

Rogue émis un bruit qui pouvait être une affirmation.

Les deux adolescents montèrent au grenier.

Et Rogue commença ce que Weasley avait pompeusement appelé un « tour de garde ». Ces gamins ne se rendaient pas compte de l'effort qui allait leur être demandé durant des semaines. Si ils commençaient par une nuit blanche, il ne pourraient pas compter sur eux pour la potion, ils se couperaient, il renverseraient tout.

Il se prépara un café bien serré.

Une heure plus tard, il ajouta le Gengivre à l'infusion. Tout était calme.

Harry reprit conscience. Il vit d'abord le plafond de rondins, éclairé par la lumière d'un feu de cheminée. Ce n'était pas le dortoir des Gryffondors. Pas non plus sa petite chambre de Pivet Drive. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Une brûlure lancinante à la poitrine l'oppressait. Il se débarrassa de ses couvertures. Chaque geste le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Il devait être vraiment malade, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas amené à l'infirmerie ou dans un hôpital ? Sirius lui avait dit d'avoir du courage. Ron aussi. Ron était près d'ici, sans doute. Et Sirius ? Sirius ne l'avait pas abandonné, c'était son parrain. Il fallait qu'il les voie, qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Harry respira profondément. Il se tourna sur le côté. Il sentit un goût d'herbe brûlée dans la bouche. Il avait bu quelque chose, cela lui avait fait du bien. Qui lui avait donné ? Sirius ?

Le garçon réussit à s'asseoir. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, il lui fallait de l'air frais. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre la fenêtre...Il posa un pied par terre. Il vacilla. Non.

Le serpent, les crocs du serpent lui traversent le ventre. Un venin mortel se répand dans son corps. Il pousse un cri désespéré et s'écroule.

Rogue sursauta. Il se précipita dans la chambre. Là, par terre, le corps. Il bougeait, des mouvements nerveux, incontrôlé ; ses yeux valsaient. Rogue ne réfléchit pas. Il se pencha, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le déposa doucement sur le lit, tout en murmurant de paroles apaisantes :

« Calme toi , garçon... ça va aller... tu combats le poison...tu vas y arriver, accroche-toi. »

Il sortit sa baguette et essaya un sortilège pour détendre les muscles du malade. Cela produisit un léger effet. Pendant une seconde les yeux de Harry se fixèrent dans les siens, comme pour s'y accrocher. La détresse qu'ils exprimaient était difficile à soutenir, mais l'homme ne baissa pas le regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se plia violemment en deux, et vomit, une nouvelle fois. Puis il gémit, balbutiant des paroles délirantes.

« Je voudrais mourir, j'ai trop mal... »

Le professeur se sentait démuni. Un court instant, il eut envie de fuir cette souffrance. Il maudit Dumbledore et ses idées. L'instant d'après il tentait un sortilège anti-douleur, efficace pendant quelques minutes seulement. C'était déjà cela. Puis il entreprit de nettoyer ses habits et la couverture du garçon. Il fallait lui donner une nouvelle dose de potion, le plus vite possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le malade seul, même une minute. Une prochaine attaque du poison serait peut-être la dernière. Il lui tenait la main. Il avait fait cela sans y penser, et ce geste le surpris. Il chassa avec agacement ces sentiments de compassion. « Et Weasley et Granger, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là pour une fois que j'ai besoin d'eux ? ».

-Monsieur, Monsieur... une petite voix étranglée, derrière lui.

Tiens, Weasley, justement, la tête passée à travers la porte, l'air hagard.

-Il est... il est pas...

Ron bredouillait. La pâleur de son professeur lui faisait redouter le pire.

-Weasley, apportez-moi un verre de potion. Vite.

Ron disparut, revint, et tendit le verre en tremblant.

-Essayez de boire, Potter, souffla Rogue

Harry but les yeux fermés et se mit à somnoler quelques minutes après.

-Mettez lui sa couverture, ordonna le professeur, je dois continuer la préparation.

Ron resta un moment près de son ami. Il lui parla doucement, mais la crise était passée et Harry était parti dans son monde. Ron resta longtemps dans la même position, prostré. Une grande tristesse l'envahissait.

Hermione avait eu du mal à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle avait dû dormir une heure, à peine. Elle avait entendu des gémissements, qui s'étaient mêlés à son rêve et avait fini par la réveiller. Elle trouva Rogue dans la cuisine, penché sur le chaudron. Elle fut frappée par son visage, il paraissait avoir vieilli en quelques heures.

-ça va, Monsieur ? Je veux dire... Harry va bien ?

-Non, pas exactement, Granger. Le poison l'attaque.

Rogue ne la regardait pas. Il commençait à retirer les feuilles de Rajastane du chaudron.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, j'ai entendu des cris...

-Potter est dans sa chambre.

Hermione comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de son professeur et alla constater d'elle-même l'état de son ami, puis elle revint dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour la réveiller. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir sur la gazinière moldue et fit un inventaire systématique des placards. Ils étaient pleins de nourriture..

-Hermione, tu fais quoi ? Ron avait finalement quitté Harry.

-Je prépare le petit-déjeuner. Regarde, il y a plein de confitures dans cette armoire. Et du pain, des céréales. Monsieur Rogue ?

Rogue était sur le point d'ajouter une pincée de poudre jaune dans la potion en préparation, quand Hermione l'interrompit de nouveau, d'une voix assurée :

-Vous voulez du thé ou du café ?

Rogue la regarda, surpris, puis esquissa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire ironique.

-Je prendrais un café, Mademoiselle.

Puis il se pencha sur le récipient en terre et murmura une formule magique accompagnée d'un mouvement de la pointe de sa baguette. Une forte odeur de poisson envahit la pièce, ce qui décida Ron à ouvrir la fenêtre.


	5. penser à guérir

Note: J'ai juste corrigé quelques fautes dasn le chap 4 et celui-ci. le chapitre six ce sera pour la semaine prochaine! n'hésitez pas aussi à apporter des critiaues constructives! je vais accepter les rebviews anonymes!

Chapitre 5 : penser à guérir

Le soleil se levait. Des dizaines d'oiseaux mélangeaient leurs chants. Hermione avait posé sur la table tout le nécessaire pour un petit déjeuner copieux. Rogue s'affairait encore à la potion. Une bonne odeur de café avait chassé celle du poisson.

-J'arrive, fit Rogue.

-La potion est terminée ? demanda Ron

-Non, pas encore. Il faut la laisser reposer deux heures maintenant.

-Vous nous donnerez la recette ? demanda Hermione en posant la cafetière sur la table.

-Cela fait combien de fois que vous me le demandez, Granger ?

-C'est pas la dernière en tous cas, je suis persévérante..

Hermione sourit. Après les épreuves de la nuit, tous les trois appréciaient ce moment de calme, et les rayons du soleil. Ils commencèrent à envisager leur cohabitation : ils firent l'inventaire des réserves de nourriture, Rogue leur parla des fruits et des pommes de terre que l'on pouvait ramasser au jardin. S'ils voulaient du pain, il faudrait le faire régulièrement. Pour la journée qui s'annonçait, ils décidèrent de rattraper un peu de sommeil : Ron et Hermione iraient dormir le matin, et Rogue en début d'après-midi.

-Ensuite, je montrerais à l'un de vous les endroits où pousse la Rajastane. Il faudra en ramasser tous les jours. Et en grande quantité, annonça le professeur en grimaçant.

Il était presque neuf heures du matin quand Ron et Hermione s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits jumeaux. Rogue resta un moment dans la cuisine. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'en plus de soigner Potter, il fallait assurer la vie quotidienne pour quatre personnes : la nourriture, le ménage. Et Dumbledore avait recommandé d'user le moins possible de magie, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Il avait oublié de préciser cela aux deux gosses, ce matin. Au moins Granger avait l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre, elle avait pris en charge le petit déjeuner alors que lui n'y pensait même pas. Rogue s'étira. " Sans compter cette potion toujours sur le feu... ".

Harry émergeait encore une fois d'un sommeil profond. Et cette fois il se souvenait où il était : un endroit inconnu. Par contre, le reste était flou. Un serpent l'avait attaqué, mais c'était peut-être un cauchemar ? Des gens étaient venus. Oui, il avait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre, et après cela...

Cette fois il ne devait pas essayer de se lever. Et cette odeur vague sur son oreiller ? Comme si... Il avait vomi. Il se sentait si faible. Il leva les yeux au plafond : " Pourquoi moi ? ". Il se souvenait que Ron était là. Et Hermione ? et Sirius ? Oui, il avait eu la certitude que Sirius ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Le garçon tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Il se décidait à appeler quand la porte de sa chambre, entrouverte, laissa apparaître une cape noire... un nez crochu... Rogue ?

Le professeur de Potion le regarda longuement avant de s'approcher, impassible.

Harry reconnut les yeux. Rogue était venu, cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Monsieur... sa voix était faible. Je voudrais parler à Sirius.

-Eh bien ce ne sera pas possible, Potter. Sirius Black est absent.

Rogue se réjouissait de sa déconvenue.

Harry digéra l'information.

-Et... Ron ? Hermione ? ils sont là ?

-Ils dorment.

-Ils dorment... ? Ils sont là, alors. Où sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes dans une cabane en bois, au milieu d'une forêt magique.

-Ah.

Le garçon avait du mal à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il ordonne ses pensées.

-Je suis malade. Oui, je me souviens, j'ai été empoisonné. Et Dumbledore, il va venir, n'est ce pas?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre, Potter. Dans cette cabane, nous sommes quatre. Et c'est tout. Personne d'autre ne va venir.

Rogue semblait prendre du plaisir à le contredire.

-Mais...

Harry avait les yeux dans le vide.

-Quoi, Potter ?

-Mais ... cette nuit. J'ai failli mourir, je suis tombé. J'ai eu mal... tellement...

-Le poison agit par vagues.

-Je ... vais guérir ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de lutter, aussi.

-Cette nuit... quelqu'un m'a aidé. C'était vous, alors ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se leva.

-Tu dois penser à guérir. Simplement à cela. Tu comprends ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Rogue sortit de la chambre. Le garçon avait mal dans la poitrine. Il aurait eu tellement d'autres questions à poser, mais il ne voulait pas les poser à Rogue. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue s'occupe de lui, il ne voulait pas de ce regard méprisant sur sa faiblesse. Quelle honte. Pourquoi Sirius n'était-il pas là ? Il était quand même son plus proche parent !

Harry se remit à gémir, inconsciemment. La douleur le reprenait.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Rogue entra avec un verre plein d'un liquide marron. Harry rassembla ses forces pour attraper le récipient, mais sa main vacilla et tout se renversa sur sa couverture. Rogue réussi à sauver la moitié de la potion.

-_Disperso_, fit Rogue. Le liquide renversé s'évapora.

-J'arrive pas... à prendre le verre... souffla Harry

-Je vois bien.

Rogue alla le remplir à nouveau et cette fois le versa lui-même dans la bouche du malade.

Harry but rapidement et apprécia l'effet apaisant du liquide.

-Appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose... lâcha le professeur laconiquement en sortant de la chambre.


	6. cuisine et potion, 1

Chapitre six : Cuisine et potions 

Severus Rogue se retrouva devant son chaudron, pensif. Après ce court dialogue avec son élève, il était sorti inspecter le potager et le verger, rapidement, pour cueillir quelques citailles, ces fruits de l'arbre magique qui poussaient toute l'année. En ce début de mai, les cerises, prunes et autres poires étaient tout juste à l'état de bourgeon... il n'y avait pas pensé. De son séjour estival dans la forêt, il avait gardé un souvenir d'abondance.

Et Potter qui dormait. Encore heureux qu'il dorme beaucoup, mais cela n'allait pas durer, normalement. Il faudra l'occuper, lui donner du travail. Potter. C'est quand même terrible de devoir toujours se coltiner un Potter dans la tête. Le père, puis le fils. Il l'avait tutoyé, le fiston. Sans faire exprès. Bizarre.

Rogue chassa ces pensées qui agitaient des sentiments compliqués. Il avait faim. Et Rogue, malgré tous ses défauts, savait cuisiner : créer des plats lui plaisait presque autant que faire naître une potion à partir d'ingrédients anodins. Il avait oublié qu'il aimait cela, faire la cuisine. Depuis quand cela ne lui était pas arrivé, de préparer un repas pour des invités ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas partagé un dîner ?

Il connaissait la réponse. Depuis... depuis le départ d'Albertine. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard comme professeur, depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'enfermer dans ses donjons et de ne plus compter que sur lui-même.

Mais maintenant, d'autres comptaient sur lui.

Il préparait une grosse omelette de pommes de terre.

Ron sentit l'odeur, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas revenu chez lui, au Terrier. Seule la cuisine de sa mère pouvait déclencher des gargouillements d'estomac aussi intenses. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, endormie dans le lit voisin. C'était étrange de dormir dans la même chambre qu'Hermione. Il l'oberva un moment, elle avait la bouché légèrement ouverte, un peu de bave avait coulé sur l'oreiller. Ron sourit. «Jolie Hermione, je pourrais t 'embrasser le nez. »

Il avait beaucoup dormi. Trop dormi. Harry avait peut-être eu besoin de lui ? Cette pensée le força à enfiler son pantalon. Et Hermione ? Ron avait bien envie de la réveiller, pour voir. Il lui chatouilla la plante des pieds, puis le creux de l'oreille. La jeune fille se redressa d'un coup:

« Mais tu fais quoi, Ron ! » cria-t-elle. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait les cheveux très ébouriffés.

« Faut que j'aille à la salle de bain».

-Si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tant mieux. »

Dans la cuisine, Ron demanda à son professeur des nouvelles de Harry.

-Comment ça s'est passé la matinée ? Il a dormi tout le temps ?

Rogue le regarda froidement

-Il s'est réveillé et voulait vous voir, mais vous dormiez.

Rogue espérait sans doute décevoir l'ami fidèle mais celui –ci sourit :

-Ah, il se souvient de moi alors, c'est déjà ça.

Hermione interrompit leur conversation en entrant dans la pièce. Elle avait brossé ses cheveux. Elle s'exclama :

-Oh, vous avez préparé à manger, monsieur ! Je vais mettre la table !

Ron trouvait qu'elle avait une voix un peu trop mielleuse. Il continua, se tournant vers Rogue

-Mais vous auriez pu me réveiller quand même, quand Harry m'a appelé !

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il vous avait « appelé », vous n'êtes pas si indispensable que vous semblez le croire, Weasley ;

Ron rougit de colère. Rogue semblait faire exprès de le provoquer.

-Vous êtes vraiment un...

-Un quoi ?, s'amusait Rogue. Weasley, faites attention. Je reste votre professeur, je vous le rappelle : Un peu de respect, s'il vous plaît.

Ron devenait encore plus rouge. Il se préparait à répondre un horrible juron, mais la promesse faite à ses parents avant de partir l'en empêcha . Il se contenta de murmurer en sortant : « un pauv'type paumé, voilà ce que vous êtes ...». Rogue l'avait peut-être entendu, peut-être pas, en tous cas Ron claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et s'enfuit dans le jardin. Sa colère s'apaisa progressivement. Les remarques méprisantes de Rogue à son égard s'accumulaient depuis le début. Il aurait pu faire une bêtise. Le frapper, peut-être, ou lui jeter un sort. Cela aurait signifié sans aucun doute la fin de son aventure ici. Rogue avait le pouvoir de les renvoyer. Ce maudit Rogue.

-Ron, tu viens manger ? Ron, ça va ?

-Tu as mis la table, tu es contente ?

-Ron.

Ron pris une grande respiration.

-C'est bon j'arrive.

Hermion lui sourit.

-Tu as eu raison de t'énerver. Il exagère. Je lui ai dit.

-Tu as dit quoi ? ?

-Ben, que c'était pas vraiment se comporter en adulte...

-Tu lui as dit ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Et puis, tu sais, c'est vraiment un « pauv'tye paumé ».

Ron ressentit une bouffé de gratitude envers Hermione.

Ils mangèrent en silence. L'omelette était un peu froide. Mais bonne quand même, dut reconnaître Ron. Presque comme celle de sa mère. Presque.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Rogue se leva :

« J'ai écrit la recette, annonça-t-il sèchement. Apprenez-la par cœur. Ensuite vous commencerez à râper la Gengivre, comme ça. »

Il leur montra le geste.

« J'ai éteint le feu. Dans une heure, vous mettrez l'eau à bouillir et vous y ferez infuser la Rajastane, il doit en rester juste assez. Vous devez donner un verre de potion à Potter. Essayez de le réveiller.

Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Je vais dormir un peu. Si jamais il y a un problème, si... Potter se remet à crier, ou quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez immédiatement. C'est? Et , évidemment, interdiction d'aller dans la forêt. »

La porte claqua.

-On va dehors ? proposa Ron.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux sans la présence de l'homme au nez crochu.

-Tu sais, Ron, murmura Hermione, les sourcils froncés, si il veut la guerre, il sera perdant, parce qu'on est deux... même trois, et lui il et tout seul.

-Ouais...

-Et tu sais quoi d'autre ? On dirait que, vu qu'il ne peut plus s'en prendre à Harry , il se venge sur toi.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un ? se demanda-t-il.

-Mmm... Au moins, on a la recette de la potion. Bientôt, on pourra se passer de lui, et guérir Harry tout seul.

-On aura plus qu'à l'éliminer, quoi.

...

Ce fut un début d'après midi calme. Harry resta dans son monde, même quand ses amis lui apportèrent la potion. « Il est comme sous hypnose », remarqua Hermione. Ils râpèrent la Gengivre, puis se relayèrent dans le jardin ensoleillé. Ils découvrirent le goût des citailles et s'en régalèrent. Ils avaient lu la recette de la potion Jivaho, jamais ils n'en avaient vu de si compliquée.

Hermione essayait de trouver la rivière qu'ils entendaient couler, Ron nettoyait les flaques d'eau qu'il avait renversé en remplissant le chaudron, quand Harry l'appela. Il abandonna ses flaques : un sourire illumina le visage de son ami quand il entra dans sa chambre.

-Ron... je savais bien que je t'avais entendu...

-Harry, s'étranglait Ron, comment tu te sens ?

-Plutôt mieux. Mais je... j'ai un petit problème, je dois aller aux toilettes, et je crois que je ne peux pas marcher.

-T'inquiète pas mon pote, je te porte.

Ce fut assez laborieux. Ron du traîner Harry par les épaules, lui baisser son pantalon, et revenir vers le lit.

-Je suis désolé Ron. Désolé de t'imposer ça.

-Mais non.. tu... Ron haletait. La porte grinça et l ne de Rogue pointa dans la chambre. Son regard fit le tour de la scène. Il nota le bras de Ron passé autour du cou du malade et son air épuisé. Il fit une grimace.

-Vous avez piqué un cent mètres, Weasley ? Bon, je pars avec Granger, je vais lui montrer la Rajastane. Vous êtes responsable de la maison. Je serais absent moins d'une heure, vous devez seulement lui donner un verre de potion et surveiller le feu. Et ceci..., -Rogue s'approcha du lit et tendit à Ron une petite boule métallique et trouée-, ceci est un sifflet magique, à utiliser en cas d'urgence. Seulement en cas d'urgence, vous m'entendez ?

-Ouais. OK.

Rogue sortit. Hermione vint les saluer quelques minutes plus tard, puis les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls.

Ron avait remarqué que son ami n'avait pas quitté ses habits depuis son empoisonnement. Il ouvrit la petite armoire près du lit et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Dumbledore avait effectivement pensé à tout, même à ranger des habits de rechange pour Harry, et notamment plusieurs pyjamas bien pliés.

-Tiens, pendant que tu es réveillé, je vais t'aider à te changer. Ce sera plus confortable.

Ron se rendait compte lui aussi de ce que signifiait concrètement être garde-malade. Et il prenait son rôle au sérieux, surtout qu'il savait être le seul à pouvoir aider son ami dans ces moments d'intimité.

-Ron... racontes-moi... qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Pourquoi on se retrouve ici ?

-Attends j'arrive, juste je t'apporte ton traitement. Et au fait, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Eh ben, tu t'occupes bien de moi... non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai un peu mal au ventre.

Quand Ron fut de retour, il commença son récit. Il en était à l'attaque du QG par les Mangemorts, quand il s'interrompit :

-Mais, toi, tu ne te souviens absolument de rien ?

-Seulement quelques images. Je revois Sirius... Sirius... A quel moment tu l'as quitté ?

-Eh oui, sourit Ron. Avant que nous partions, Sirius a menacé Rogue de le tuer si tu ne guérissais pas ou si tu te faisais maltraiter... Tu aurais vu la tête de Rogue !

Harry sourit jaune. Dumbledore avait eu raison, sans doute, de ne pas confier à Sirius la garde de son filleul en compagnie de son ennemi d'enfance. Et puis, Sirius allait pouvoir enfin se battre, comme il le désirait.

-Au fait, continuait Ron, je ne sais pas comment la bataille s'est terminée. Ils se battaient dans la cuisine, et je n'ai même pas dit au revoir à mes parents...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore était là, je suis sûr qu'ils les ont repoussé.

Racontes-moi encore, cette nuit. Vous n'avez pas du beaucoup dormir. J'ai crié ?

-La plupart du temps, c'est comme si tu dormais profondément. Et puis soudain tu te mets à crier. Tu as eu très mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est horrible, Ron, je te jure. Je me souviens, je suis tombé du lit. C'est Rogue qui m'a relevé, pas vrai ?

-Oui. On dormait à ce moment là, Hermione et moi. Ton cri nous a réveillé. Je suis descendu trop tard. Je suis désolé, Harry.

-Pourquoi désolé ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé...

-Bon. Mais toi non plus alors. Ne dis pas que tu es désolé d'être malade, ou des bêtises dans le genre.

-N'empêche que... Le visage de Harry se tordit de douleur. Mais il parla avant que Ron puisse lui poser une question.

-Ron ? Comment... comment ça se passe avec Rogue ?

Ron soupira.

-J'ai failli le frapper tout à l'heure. Avec moi, il est comme en classe, il me prend pour un imbécile, il n'arrête pas de me rembarrer. Mais, bon, Hermione réussit à le remettre à sa place, calmement. Tu l'aurais vu : « nous ne sommes pas des bébés. Nous n'obéirons que si c'est dans l'intérêt de Harry ! ». Il était furieux ! Il pourrais faire des efforts, non ?

-Je suppose que.. pour me soigner il doit surmonter sa répulsion...

-Mais le principal c'est qu'il te soigne. De ce côté là, il n'y a rien à dire. Et même...

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. ... Ca te dit, une partie d'échecs ?

-J'ai le cerveau un peu embrumé, mais... oui ; on peut essayer.


	7. cuisine et potions, 2

Note de mellimac (ou Kam pour les intimes) : l'histoire continue, merci pour les reviews, continuez ! ! !

* * *

Pendant la partie, Ron jetait des coups d'œil à sa montre, de plus en plus fréquemment. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux autres étaient partis cueillir la Rajastane. Rogue avait dit une heure. Pas plus. Si il ne revenait pas, fallait-il qu'il continue la potion ? Ce serait bientôt temps de filtrer les feuilles de Rajastane qui infusaient.

Harry jouait n'importe comment. Il s'endormait. Ron posa doucement le plateau d'échec sur la table de nuit.

-Harry ? Tu veux dormir ?

-Je... sa bouche se crispa. Je... ça recommence...

Le garçon sombra dans l'inconscience. Ron remarqua la blancheur de sa peau qui contrastait avec la cicatrice sur son front. Le cœur battant, il avait l'impression d'assister au naufrage d'un cargo dans l'océan. " Au moins, il ne souffre plus... pour le moment. J'espère seulement qu'il va se réveiller.. ". Il se demanda avec inquiétude s'il ne devait pas souffler dans le sifflet magique de Rogue. Il se rassura en constatant que la respiration de Harry était plutôt régulière.

Ron laissa son ami après avoir ramené la couverture sur lui. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de la potion, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Dehors, le soleil avait déjà presque disparu

Le garçon se mit à filtrer les feuilles en versant le liquide dans un récipient en terre. Il avait vu comment faisait Rogue et se concentrait. Il fallait un peu presser les feuilles pour en extraire tout le jus.

Il savait qu'il avait tendance à être maladroit. Pas autant que Neville, mais... " voilà, la solution est dans le pot en terre, comme c'est écrit sur le papier. Maintenant " _ajouter une pincée d'Héloase_ ". Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette Héloase ? " Ron chercha désespérément des étiquettes sur les fioles de Rogue. Rien. L'Héloase était une poudre, et Ron voyait deux récipients remplis de poudre jaune. L'un avait l'air fermé hermétiquement, et l'autre ouvert. Le garçon empoigna résolument le flacon ouvert, se disant que, de toute façon, soit il attendait et la potion serait bonne à jeter, soit il tentait quelque chose. Il jeta la pincée de poudre dans le liquide et attendit. Rien. Paniqué, il lut la suite de la recette : " _Prononcer fortement " Asum Exitas " en pointant la baguette sur la surface du récipient, d'un geste vif, direct et déterminé. Le mélange prendra alors une teinte orangée et dégagera une forte odeur de poisson_. "

Ron relut plusieurs fois le texte. Il regarda avec exaspération vers la fenêtre : " mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les deux ? Et moi, alors ? Ils pensent à moi ? Et à Harry ? Et à la potion ? Je dois le faire. Hermione l'aurait tenté. Harry aussi. ". Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sortit sa baguette. "Bien". Il leva sa baguette. " ASUM EXITAS ! ". Son geste était tellement " vif, direct et déterminé " qu'il faillit lâcher sa baguette dans la potion. Celle-ci s'était mise à tourbillonner, et le pot commençait à tanguer dangereusement. " Arrête de tourner ! Asum exitas ! ", disait Ron. Une partie du liquide gicla dans sa figure. " Asum exitas ! " . La potion tournait de plus en plus furieusement, sans dégager la moindre odeur de poisson.

Ron était en sueur. Il avait lâché sa baguette et tenait le pot de terre pour l'empêcher de tomber.

" Cessare. Asum Exitas. ", ordonna une voix grave à côté de lui, immédiatement suivie d'une petite voix flûtée : " Ron, ça va ? ".

-C'est pas trop tôt ! vous aviez dit une heure ! fit le garçon en reposant le mélange qui s'était calmé. Il aperçut deux gros sacs de jute posés par terre, remplis de feuilles.

-Weasley, dit Rogue, ce n'est pas terminé. Vous feriez quoi, maintenant ?

Le professeur désignait le liquide devenu enfin orange et odorant. Ron prit le reste des racines de Gengivre et les jeta dans la préparation d'un geste assuré. Rageur, peut-être, se dit Rogue. Le professeur ne broncha pas ;

-Et ensuite ?

Ensuite, Ron devait mélanger à l'aide du sortilège " Tournas Fouettas ". Il regarda Rogue dans les yeux : -vous voulez encore que j'en mette partout ?

-Bon. Regardez bien. Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa deux fois sur la potion en prononçant la formule. Elle se mélangea doucement.

-Et maintenant, Mlle Granger ?

-Maintenant il faut préparer la réaction entre le Darkhouse et le Supimente, dit Hermione d'un voix un peu lasse. Ron remarqua alors que sa cape et ses chaussures était couvertes de boue et de brindilles.

Rogue reprit avec le ton agaçant qu'il employait en classe : " La réaction entre le Darkhouse et le Supimente est extrêmement délicate. Seuls mes élèves les plus doués de septième année l'expérimentent, et souvent sans succès. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas arrivé jusqu'à cette étape, Weasley, la maison aurait sauté, je suppose.

-Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit à propros de la potion !, se défendit Ron avec véhémence, j'avais peur que tout soit gâché si je ne continuais pas ...

-Tu as bien fait Ron, coupa Hermione,c'est de notre faute, nous avons été retenus dans la forêt. Et vous, Monsieur, vous espériez que Ron aurait " la présence d'esprit " de continuer la potion, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue ignora ce commentaire. Il versa exactement deux gouttes de Darkhouse dans la fiole emplie de 10 ml de Supimente. Une fumée noire en sortit, et le verre devint brûlant. Il attendit une minute que la réaction s'apaise.

-Le liquide doit devenir noir. Vraiment noir, pas marron, ni gris, mais le plus noir possible ! Si jamais vous avez échoué, il vaut mieux tout recommencer que mettre ce mélange dans la préparation. Vous comprenez ça ?

Personne ne répondit. Rogue versa précautionneusement le contenu de la fiole dans le pot en terre, dans lequel le liquide remuait encore doucement. Il prononça " Accio Youril " avec un mouvement de vague de la pointe de la baguette. Le mélange frémit .

-Voilà. Cela doit reposer deux heures.

* * *

Harry n'était plus tout à fait inconscient quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi. Son mal lancinant à la poitrine ne le quittait pas, et il lui semblait que ses jambes pesaient des tonnes.

-Salut Harry, c'est moi, Hermione.

Harry essaya de parler :

-.. Hermione... Tu... reviens de la fo... rêt ? ses lèvres ne lui obéissaient pas vraiment.

-Oui, j'étais dans la forêt magique. Elle est impressionnante, pleine de vie. J'aimerais bien l'explorer avec toi ! Certains arbres peuvent parler, mais je ne comprends pas leur langage.

Hermione avait compris que Harry préférait écouter plutôt que parler. Mais Ron apparut soudain :

-Salut Harry ! Moi aussi je veux écouter l'histoire de la forêt ! Je veux que tu me racontes, Hermione !

-Ron... on aura tout le temps de discuter plus tard, pendant le repas. J'ai pas pu encore parler avec Harry, alors tu pourrais...

-Quoi ? On a pas le droit d'être deux avec lui ?Je vous dérange ?

-Oh, Ron, s'il te plaît. C'est pas parce que tu es resté deux heures ici pendant qu'on était dehors que tu vas t'énerver comme ça et faire ta tête de cochon !

-Mais qui est ce qui fait une tête de cochon ici ? J'ai juste ...

Il fut interrompu par Rogue :

-Weasley, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Ron sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte assez fermement.

-Il y a des caisses de légumes près du potager, vous pourriez ramener des carottes pour le repas ?

-Le repas ? Euh... vous allez faire la cuisine, Monsieur ?

-Vous savez cuisiner, Weasley ?

-Euh.. j'ai peux éplucher des légumes...

-Très bien. Alors vous vous occupez du repas. Je vais prendre une douche en attendant. Et, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, nous ne devons pas utiliser de magie pour autre chose que les soins de Potter. "

Ron resta ébahi. Il avait vu sa mère préparer de nombreux plats. Lui, il se contentait d'aider à mettre la table, le plus souvent. Il sortit au jardin. Il restait suffisamment de luminosité pour distinguer les caisses de légumes empilés près du potager. Il se demanda qui les avait ramassé en jetant un œil sceptique sur les grands chênes et hêtres qui l'entouraient. Hermione avait parlé d'arbres qui parlent... Il choisit une caisse de carottes et quelques oignons. Il aimait bien les carottes. Et puis les autres légumes lui semblaient bizarres. Trop verts. Mais comment les cuire ? " Hermione doit savoir cuisiner sans magie, elle est un peu Moldue. Pourquoi elle voulait être seule avec Harry ? Qu'est-ce-que je lui ai fait ? ".

La cuisine était vide quand il revint. Hemione n'était plus dans la chambre et Harry dormait.

-Hermione ?

-Je suis dans la chambre, dit une voix venue du plafond. Je vais aller me doucher !

-Qu'est-ce vous avez à vous doucher comme ça , grommela le garçon. Il soupira, trouva un couteau et commença à peler les carottes. Hermione descendit, une serviette de toilette sur l'épaule. Elle regarda Ron et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour en sortir un couteau bizarre.

" Tiens, c'est un économe ; C'est plus pratique pour les carottes. Tu fais quoi, des carottes râpées ?

- Je voudrais les cuire. Tu vas m'aider ? demanda Ron, un doute dans la voix.

-Oui.

-Mmm...C'était bien ?

-Quoi ?

-Hermione ! Tu viens de passer deux heures avec Rogue. C'était bien ?

Hermione sourit.

–Je te raconterais tout, promis. Et si ça peux te rassurer, j'étais pas deux heures seule avec Rogue. Il y avait aussi Artan, un centaure.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

" Un centaure. Bon ". Ron resta un moment ahuri, partagé entre la curiosité et la colère. Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour continuer son travail. Oui, c'était beaucoup plus facile avec l'économe.

Un Rogue aux cheveux presque propres le rejoint. Le professeur ouvrit une armoire :

-Bieraubeurre, Weasley ?

-Hein ? Euh, volontiers...

Rogue dégustait la boisson fraîche en s'amusant du malaise du jeune apprenti cuisinier. Il devrait aller voir le malade, mais il n'en avait aucun envie . Il avait seulement envie de se reposer un moment. Si Potter mourrait, ce qui restait dans l'ordre des possibilités, il n'aurait rien à se reprocher. Evidemment, tout le monde l'accuserait. Sauf Dumbledore, peut-être. Et le jeune Weasley qui coupait des rondelles de carottes, et n'osait pas lui demander des conseils. Qu'il se débrouille.

-" Monsieur !

Rogue avait peut-être pensé trop vite...

-J'ai parlé un moment avec Harry tout à l'heure, il semblait aller mieux. Mais après il est tombé inconscient, et je ne savais pas si c'était grave ou pas, si je devais vous appeler...

-Bon, si il respire à peu près normalement et qu'il n'a pas l'air de souffrir atrocement, il n'y a pas besoin de me prévenir. Vous faites quoi avec ces carottes, Weasley ?

-Quoi, c'est pas bien ?

-Je n'ai pas dit cela. Vous allez les faire revenir à la poêle ?

-Oui, je crois. Je vais faire des pâtes en plus.

Rogue hocha la tête, un petit sourire ironique au coin de la bouche. Il remplit un verre de potion et entra dans la chambre de Harry.

Quand Hermione sortit de la douche, le repas était presque prêt. Elle arriva juste à temps pour ajouter un peu d'eau dans les carottes qui commençaient à caraméliser sérieusement.

Quand ils furent tous assis autour de la table, Ron vérifia anxieusement que tout ce qu'il avait préparé était mangeable, et posa la question qui le tourmentait :

-Alors, vous avez fait quoi dans cette forêt magique ?


	8. Mises au point

Chapitre sept : mises au point 

_-Alors, vous avez fait quoi dans cette forêt magique ? _

Hermione regarda Rogue qui regardait dans le vide.

« Oh... finalement, pas grand'chose !

-Hermione !

-Et bien, nous sommes partis vers le Nord, en coupant à travers la forêt, pour rejoindre la zone riche en Rajastane que connaissait bien notre professeur. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés dans cette clairière, nous nous sommes aperçus que nous n'étions pas seuls à utiliser cette plante magique. Nous étions entourés de Champignouses...

-De champi.. quoi ?

-Gnouses ! Ce sont de petits êtres à tête de champignon, qui ont une de ces odeurs de moisi...

-Ah, mais alors, la maison dans l'arbre, là ou on est arrivé...

-Oui, c'était une de leur maison. Bref, quand ces champignouses, qui étaient des centaines, nous ont vu cueillir les plantes, ils se sont mis à crier très fort de leur petite voix aiguë... ça faisait mal au oreilles... ils nous ont encerclés, et ont commencé à nous lancer des mottes de terre, et mêmes des pierres.

Hermione s'interrompit pour avaler une bouchée. Elle reprit

« alors, nous avons sorti nos baguettes et on essayait de se protéger en reculant pas à pas...

-Vous auriez pas pu les écraser ces petits trucs ?

-Cela n'aurait pas été très diplomatique, je suppose... Et... voilà, on reculait, et puis un des champignouse, qui était plus grand que les autres et tout rouge, s'est mis à crier dans notre langue : « dehors, les sorciers, cette forêt est à nous, vous êtes des voleurs, des pillards ! ! », comme ça.

-Mais il sont un peu débiles, ces machins pigneurs... Et le centaure, alors ?

-C'est lui qui nous a sorti de ce mauvais pas finalement. Enfin au début, il a été un peu difficile à convaincre, mais ... Monsieur Rogue, c'était un de vos... amis, non ?

-Non, Artan n'est pas un de mes amis. Nous nous étions déjà rencontré, c'est tout.

-Oui, enfin... tu sais comment sont les centaures, Ron. Il faut savoir leur parler. Alors, on lui a expliqué pourquoi il nous fallait absolument des plantes magiques.

-Vous avez parlé de Harry ! s'indigna Ron

-On peut avoir confiance en lui. C'est vous qui avez dit ça , Monsieur.

-En effet.

-D'ailleurs, il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait montrer. Finalement, il nous a indiqué un autre endroit où poussent les Rajastanes. C'était un peu loin, il fallait traverser une rivière... alors... on est arrivé un peu en retard.

Ron hocha la tête.

-J'aimerais bien y aller demain, dans la forêt...

Rogue se leva :

-Pour le moment, il y a ces deux sacs de plantes à couper...

Hermione se leva aussi et commença à débarrasser la table. Elle sortit ensuite d'un tiroir une feuille de parchemin et une plume.

-Je pense que nous devrions nous organiser pour la vie quotidienne. Faire un planning : qui fait le repas, qui va cueillir les plantes... qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre comme tâches ? Oui, préparer la potion, s'occuper de Harry...

Ron et Rogue se regardèrent et une étincelle de complicité passa un moment entre eux. Hermione resterait Hermione. Il ne fallait mieux pas la contredire.

-Je crois que nous aurions besoin de cours pour apprendre à préparer la potion, ajouta-elle finalement.

-ça, je crois que ce serait utile, soupira Ron ;

-Ronald Weasley qui demande des cours de Potions, ricana Rogue, eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce à quoi vous vous engagez. Je me demande si vous seriez un jour capable de préparer la Jivaho...

-On ne peut pas savoir si on n'a pas essayé, coupa Hermione. Et puis, avouez que si on savait le faire, cela vous aiderait !

-Je prends note, Mlle Granger. Première séance demain matin. A vos risques et périls.

Ron regarda Hermione en grimaçant.

-Euh... on pourrait peut-être commencer par des choses plus simples, du genre, des sortilèges d'apaisement pour quand Harry a trop mal...

-Nous apprendrons tout, conclut Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Il réussirent à se mettre d'accord pour remplir ce fameux planning. Ils avaient instauré des tours de garde pour les nuits suivantes. Pour cette deuxième nuit dans la cabane, Ron ferait le premier tiers, puis Rogue, et enfin Hermione. Pendant leur garde, ils pourraient couper la Rajastane.

-----

La nuit fut calme, sauf pour Harry. Il se retournait dans son lit, entre des états de conscience douloureux et des périodes de délires fiévreux. Les événements marquants de ces dernières années revenaient le hanter.

Hermione prépara le petit-déjeuner alors qu'un petit jour brumeux peinait à émerger de la nuit.

La leçon de potion fut terrible, comme Ron l'avait redouté. Ils passèrent la matinée à travailler le sort « Asum exitas » : ils s'entraînaient sur un mélange d'eau et d'huile, qui devait, si le sort était bien jeté, prendre une couleur rouge sang. Après une demie heure, les deux élèves étaient recouverts d'huile de la tête au pied. Rogue en avait reçu plein les cheveux, ce qui avait transformé son air narquois en colère.

-ça suffit. Je vous donne une heure. Pas plus.

Il sortit.

Sans le regard de leur professeur, les choses s'améliorèrent. Hermione réussit la première à obtenir la bonne couleur.

-Bravo Hermione ! fit une petite voix derrière la porte entrouverte. Harry était assis. Il les avait écouté s'entraîner jusqu'au cri de victoire de son amie.

-J'aimerais m'entraîner aussi... murmura-t-il .

-Bon, faut que tu m'encourages, mon pote, parce que la première potion que je fais, elle est pour toi, c'est sûr !, fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Allez vas-y, pense que c'est la vraie potion...

-Ouais j'ai déjà fait ça hier mais ça n'a pas tellement marché ... j'ai essayé de continuer la préparation parce que..

-Oui, Hermione m'a raconté, les champignouses. ..

-Ouais. Bon je me concentre...

Harry reçut lui aussi un peu d'huile sur la figure, mais le troisième essai fut le bon.

-J'ai gagné ! ! ! Harry, je vais te la faire, ta potion, tu verras ! s'écria Ron plein d'enthousiasme.

Je vais monter ça à Rogue, il va être vert !

La voix de leur professeur leur parvint de la cuisine

-Vous me trouvez vert, Weasley ?

-Euh.. ça y est, M'sieur, on sait faire la première étape, vous avez vu ?

-C'était la plus facile.

-Evidemment, je me doutais que vous diriez un truc comme ça, marmonna Ron sans pouvoir effacer son sourire de victoire.

* * *

Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent l'après-midi. Ils partaient cueillir la Rajastane dans la brume. Hermione ne voulut pas retourner sur le lieux de leur rencontre avec les champignouses et emmena son ami directement a l'endroit indiqué par Artan. Elle eut un peu de mal à le retrouver : Arrivés près de la rivière elle ne savait plus où se trouvait le gué. La brume avait tout envahit. Ce fut finalement un gros craquement de branche qui leur indiqua le passage. Les Rajastanes, grandes comme de petits arbustes, semblaient les attendre. Ils se mirent à cueillir les feuilles en bavardant.

Ils discutèrent de Harry, de Rogue, du cours de potion....

A un moment , Ron s'interrompit et regarda gravement Hermione

-Tu sais, Hermione...

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille eut peur de ce qu'il allait dire

-Je... enfin, parfois tu as des réactions bizarres. Normalement, tu restes assez calme, et puis soudain tu me vires de la chambre de Harry comme...

Hermione fut soulagée.

-Ah. Ecoute, je pense que je voulais te faire comprendre que... je ne veux pas être plus proche de toi que de Harry, et je dois, en quelque sorte , maintenir un ... équilibre ?

-Un équilibre...

-Mais c'est bien que tu en parles. Je veux dire, il ne faut pas qu'on garde pour nous nos sentiments. Quand tu m'énerves, je te le dirai, d'accord ? Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te vexer à chaque fois. Tu me connais assez pour...

-Ben, j'espère que je t'énerve pas trop souvent.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. On n'a jamais été si souvent tous les deux ensemble. Peut-être qu'on ne va plus se supporter à la fin.

-Je crois que je te supporterais très bien. T'es un chouette fille.

-Ron, arrête...

-Tu viens de dire qu'on ne doit pas garder pour soi nos sentiments. Tu as le droit de dire aussi les choses positives, tu sais !

Hermione changea de sujet.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla, mit ses lunettes, et appela Ron. Mais ce fut Rogue qui ouvrit la porte.

-Euh... je voudrais voir Ron.

-Il est parti cueillir la Rajastane. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ?

-Euh..

Harry regarda son professeur. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise, mais si il attendait trop, ce serait pire. Il prit sa respiration :

-J'ai besoin d'aller au toilettes.

Le visage de Rogue s'adoucit :

-ça arrive à tout le monde.

Mais Rogue n'alla pas jusqu'à porter le malade : il utilisa la magie pour le transporter jusqu'à la salle de bain et le ramener dans son lit.

-Merci, souffla Harry d'une voix à peine perceptible ;

-Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Euh... La seule pensée de la nourriture lui donnait des nausées. En fait, j'ai pas faim.

Rogue fronçait les sourcils. Harry s'étonnait de voir son professeur montrer de l'inquiétude pour son état. C'était nouveau. Et le tutoiement aussi.

-Vous croyez que je pourrais marcher bientôt, Monsieur ?

Rogue avait un air dubitatif :

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Dans quelques jours, peut-être.

-Je pourrais rester paralysé toute ma vie ?

-C'est possible, dit froidement Rogue.

Harry serra les dents, et se força à penser à autre chose.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Dumbledore, de Sirius, des autres ? de l'Ordre ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t 'ai pas dit que nous étions complètement isolés ? Rogue avait retrouvé un ton excédé.

Harry ne répondit rien. Sa poitrine se remit à le faire souffrir et il ferma les yeux.

Rogue resta un moment à son chevet. Il se sentait totalement désarmé face à ce garçon qui d'ordinaire lui tenait tête avec une arrogance détestable.

Il se souvint qu'il avait laissé la potion à un moment où il n'aurait pas dû. Il se leva doucement et retourna à son travail.


	9. inquiétudes

Salut ! Merci encore pour les _reviews_, c'est chouette. Bon, pour les amateurs et amatrices de slash, ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive par ici. J'essaie de rester dans la ligne Rawlings (je ne suis plus sûre de l'orthographe, quelle hérésie...), de respecter les caractères des personnages et d'approfondir les relations entre eux. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de leurs sentiments ! à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien, et bonne lecture. Kam.

**Chapitre Huit : Inquiétudes**

Le lendemain commença par la même grisaille que la veille.

Avant le lever du jour, Harry eut une attaque de poison qui le laissa hébété pour plusieurs heures. La leçon de potion en fut assez perturbée : l'humeur générale était tendue, la souffrance de Harry, et l'incertitude sur sa guérison pesait lourd et empêchait Ron et Hermione de se concentrer.

Les deux amis furent heureux de sortir en début d'après-midi pour la cueillette quotidienne. La pluie s'était interrompue.

Ron repensait à la séance d'apprentissage de la potion.

-Je comprends pas, disait-il, dès que Rogue me regarde, je fais tout de travers... à croire qu'il me jette un sort en cachette, exprès pour se moquer...

Hermione sourit :

-Il a dit que demain nous essaierons de préparer chacun une potion complète... ça veut dire qu'il pense que tu en es capable, non ?

-C'est drôle, tu as remarqué ce matin, il a dit « Harry » au lieu de «Potter »

-Oui. Il a failli m'appeler par mon prénom moi aussi : « Herm... Mlle Granger...euh... »

Ron s'esclaffa :

-Tu crois qu'on peut l'appeler Severus ? Moi il me tutoie maintenant. Je sais pas si c'est un bon signe...

-Là, le gros arbre, il faut tourner !

-J'ai failli prendre une branche ! Et tes champignouses ils sont où ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de les voir, tu sais.

-Ecoute !

A gauche du sentier, venus de derrière les arbres, ils entendaient des piaillements, piaillements qui devenaient de plus en plus stridents et implorants.

Sans même se consulter du regard, ils sortirent du sentier en direction des cris. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les piaillements semblaient s'éloigner. Ron aperçut alors une grande masse sombre :

-Là, il s'enfuie !

La trace de l'étrange animal était facile à suivre dans les fougères et la boue. Hermione avait sorti sa baguette magique. Les deux amis bondissaient entre les ronces et les pierres, jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Face à eux, se tenait une sorte de singe géant et velu. Il tenait à la main un filet dans lequel trois champignouses piaillaient de désespoir. Hermione identifia la créature en quelques secondes : il s'agissait d'un Trolleygues, variété très rare de la famille des Trolls. La jeune fille se souvint surtout qu'ils se nourrissaient de viande et pouvaient à l'occasion manger des humains. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Ron avait sorti sa baguette. « Stupefix ! ». L'affreux Trolleygue tomba immédiatement en arrière en lâchant ses proies. Les trois Champignouses se précipitèrent alors dans les bras de leur sauveur en criant des «merci » très aigus.

-Euh... mais de rien, répondit Ron qui souhaitait plus que tout s'éloigner de cette odeur de champignon pourri. Hermione profita de l'occasion pour une petite leçon de morale :

« Nous sommes des sorciers. C'est quand même bien pratique d'en avoir dans sa forêt pour vous délivrer non ? »

Les Champignouses ne répondirent pas. Comme pris de panique, ils se mirent à crier et à courir le plus vite possible loin des deux enfants, qui se regardèrent, étonnés.

A ce moment là, un gros filet de corde les plaqua au sol, les assommant presque sous le choc. Trois Trolleygues sortirent de la grotte en ricanant. Ils les tirèrent à l'intérieur.

-Ils ne sont pas encore revenus de la cueillette ?, s'étonna Harry

-Non, répondit Rogue, irrité.

Il devait mettre une autre préparation en route maintenant, et il ne restait plus aucune feuille de Rajastane.

Harry était resté conscient presque tout l'après-midi. Il souffrait toujours, mais il avait accepté l'assiette de pâtes que Rogue lui avait préparé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, juste échangé quelques mots sans conséquences qui manifestaient l'état de trêve qui régnait entre eux depuis l'empoisonnement.

Une heure passa, et Rogue commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il était déjà 17h, cela faisait plus de trois heures que les gamins étaient partis. Le professeur ne se décidait pas à agir pourtant, il préférait penser qu'ils traînaient dans la forêt poussés par leur curiosité maladive. Toujours à désobéir...

-Monsieur ! appela Harry soudain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Je les connais. Ils seraient de retour s'ils l'avaient pu.

Rogue prit un air sceptique, tout en pensant que le garçon avait sans doute raison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? continua Harry.

Rogue réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le malade tout seul pour se lancer à la recherche des deux imprudents. Il devrait demander de l'aide, et il détestait cette idée.

-ça va, je peux rester seul, fit le garçon d'une voie assurée.

-Arrête tes bêtises.

Rogue sorti de la chambre et revint vêtu de sa grande cape noire.

-Je sors un quart d'heure.

-Vous allez où ?

-Chercher des informations. Reste tranquille pendant ce temps, surtout.

Visiblement, Rogue hésitait à partir.

-C'est bon, ça ira, pas de problèmes, dit Harry avec une pointe d'agacement.

L'homme en noir sorti sous une pluie battante. Il n'y avait qu'un espoir, que Artan soit au courant de quelque chose. Il se reprochait d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de ces gamins. Potter, la potion, et en plus ces deux là, cela faisait trop de préoccupations. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, s'il voulait être de bonne foi, il ne regrettait pas la présence de Ron et Hermione. Quelque chose avait changé. Les enfants apportaient des rires, de la vie. Et puis cela lui évitait de pénibles tête-à-tête avec le fils de James.

Mais où pouvaient-ils être ?

Il mit un peu moins de dix minutes pour atteindre le repaire du centaure ; Rogue se souvenait vaguement de sa demeure. Ce n'était pas un très bon souvenir.

La créature magique avançait vers lui, le port altier et le pas fier. Elle frappa du sabot contre une pierre.

-Artan, dit simplement Rogue.

Le centaure lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Les deux jeunes sorciers avec moi ne sont pas revenus de leur cueillette de Rajastane. Je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps pour aller à leur recherche. Est-ce que ... tu saurais comment retrouver leur trace ?

Il y eut un long silence, puis le centaure fit quelques pas en direction de son interlocuteur.

-Tu sais, sorcier, que les centaures n'ont pas pour habitude de se mêler des affaires humaines.

De plus... Severus Rogue... tu ne m'es pas particulièrement sympathique.

Rogue ricana :

-Je ne suis pas sympathique pour la plupart des personnes que je rencontre, vois-tu. Mais je ne te demande pas de m'aider, moi. Je te demande d'aider Harry Potter. Lequel t'est, apparemment, beaucoup plus sympathique.

Le centaure le regarda encore un instant.

-Je t'ai peut être mal jugé, Severus Rogue.. dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Il se passe de drôle de choses dans la forêt depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Je vais me renseigner.

Rogue hocha la tête.

Pendant l'absence du professeur de potion, Harry avait senti anxieusement la douleur l'envahir de nouveau. Il avait eut beau fixer son esprit sur ses deux amis perdus en forêt, le poison reprenait inexorablement le dessus. Et puis il entendit la porte claquer et une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit.

Rogue, trempé de la tête aux pieds jeta sa cape sur une chaise et alla voir le malade

-Ils.. sont... revenus ? balbutia-t-il

Potter tremblait de la tête aux pieds et avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Tu as très mal ?

-Mal... oui...

Rogue apporta une forte potion contre la douleur, qui rendit Harry inconscient. Puis il attendit.

Il ne pouvait pas commencer une nouvelle potion, et il ne restait que deux verres de la dernière. Harry en aurait besoin maintenant, mais il valait mieux le rationner. Et prendre le risque de retarder la guérison. Ou pire.

Rogue avait confiance dans le centaure, Artan connaissait tous les habitants de la forêt, il les retrouverait tôt ou tard. Mais dans quel état ?

Pris dans ces sombres pensées, le professeur sursauta. Une heure après son entrevue avec Artan, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient sur le seuil. Mouillés. Boueux. Sains et saufs.

Rogue avait un air sévère.

-Euh... on était prisonnier des Trolleygues... murmura Hermione.

-Artan nous a tiré de là, fit Ron.

Un silence. Rogue les examina attentivement. Ils ne paraissaient pas blessés. Les sacs de jute étaient vides.

-Et la Rajastane ?

Ron jeta un œil vers son amie. Cette histoire de Rajastane lui était complètement sortie de la tête avec les aventures de la journée. Tout l'après-midi prisonniers dans la grotte fétide, ils avaient oublié Harry et ses souffrances.

-Autant y aller tout de suite, souffla Hermione.

Ron aurait préféré se réchauffer un peu, boire un thé, mais il acquiesça.

Dehors la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité.

Rogue referma la porte.

-Super, Ron après quelques pas. On aurait pu penser à remplir les sacs, quand même, ajouta-t-il dans un effort d'honnêteté ;

Hermione sourit. A ce moment elle ressentait beaucoup de tendresse envers ce garçon. Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le serra doucement. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes qui rendirent Ron euphorique.

Rogue avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Il regardait la brume envahir la forêt dans le déclin du jour. De nouveau, il se surprit à s'inquiéter. Les enfants avaient été prisonniers des Trolleygues. Mais que faisaient ces créatures dans la forêt magique ? Feuillefous devait être protégée contre ce genre de bestioles, peu dangereuses physiquement, mais fourbes et cupides. Prêtes à servir n'importe quel maître. Il ne faudrait pas que les Trolleygues parlent de ces deux enfants sorciers. Il ne faudrait pas les laisser sortir de la forêt, maintenant. « Je devrais encore parler avec Artan. », soupira Rogue, les sourcils froncés. Potter dormait encore.

Il pensa aux deux enfants sous la pluie. Ils avaient accepté sans broncher de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la boue.

Il fit revenir à la poêle des oignons, des poireaux et des pommes de terre. Et puis il prépara un gâteau au chocolat, son gâteau préféré, celui que lui faisait sa mère quand rien n'allait plus.

Il se demanda s'il y aurait assez à manger en pensant au jeune Weasley qui, malgré sa maigreur, dévorait comme quatre.

Il se demanda quel père il aurait été.

La cueillette fut interrompue par la nuit. Ron voulait finir de remplir les deux sacs, mais Hermione le convainquit qu'il pourrait continuer le lendemain. Ils faillirent se perdre sur le chemin du retour et aperçurent avec soulagement la lumière de la cabane. Ils étaient vraiment trempés. Mais ils rapportaient la précieuse Rajastane.

Ils sentirent l'odeur du chocolat en entrant.

-Ouaah... fit Ron avec un large sourire. Son estomac gargouillait très fort.

Il porta les deux sacs dans la cuisine. Un grand feu chauffait la pièce.

-Bon... dit-il à Rogue, on n'a pas tout rempli, mais on finira demain. Ça ira pour la potion, non ?

-Allez vous changer et venez manger, répondit Rogue d'un ton détaché.


	10. l'équilibre des forces

Chapitre neuf : l'équilibre des forces 

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heures, Hermione et Ron frappaient à la porte de Harry avec un énorme petit-déjeuner sur un plateau. Rogue dormait encore, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à finir la potion. Harry se réveilla. Il s'étira et sentit ses muscles répondre favorablement. Il se sentait "en forme", pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours. Il bougea ses pieds avec délectation.

-Salut les amis !

Avant que Ron ait pu poser le plateau sur son lit, il repoussa ses couvertures, et s'assit sur le rebord. Il hésita, prit sa respiration. Hermione lui tendit une main qu'il ignora. Harry sentait que le moment était venu : il se mit debout, fit trois pas, s'accrocha à la table, et sourit.

-Harry, tu... tu es guéri, ça y est...Hermione était émue jusqu'aux larmes. Ron n'avait toujours pas posé son plateau.

-Je crois que je suis _presque_ guéri, déclara-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore rester très longtemps sur ses deux jambes. Il se rassit sur le lit et prit un toast.

-La potion d'abord, tu sais..., fit Ron précipitamment en lui tendant le liquide marron.

-Je suis bien surveillé, décidément.

-Tu n'as plus mal du tout? demanda Ron, sceptique.

-Pour le moment ça va. Alors, ces Trolleygues ? Il paraît que vous avez vécu une drôle d'aventure tous les deux ?

-Tu sais déjà...

-Rogue m'en a dit quelques mots cette nuit...

-Il s'est moqué de nous ?

-Oui. Harry mâchonna son pain et reprit : c'est peut-être grave, ces bestioles dans la forêt.

-Il a dit ça aussi ? interrogea Hermione les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai deviné que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Il prépare un truc.

-Bon... tu marches, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Ron en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je réessaie. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il chancela une fois, mais réussit à aller aux toilettes et à revenir. Il était assez fier de lui.

-Viens boire un thé à la cuisine alors ! proposa Ron.

-Non, fit une voix grave derrière la porte entrouverte. Rogue entra. Harry était toujours débout.

-Je peux marcher, Monsieur, annonça Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Rogue le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

-Ce n'est pas fini. Tu dois rester au lit encore quelques jours.

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas fini ? dit Hermione

-Le mal. Le poison. À propos j'ai besoin de Rajastane encore.

-On y va tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Non, pas tout de suite. Je sors une demi-heure.

-Vous allez voir Artan encore, Monsieur ? dit Harry. Pour les Trolleygues?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Potter. Reste dans ton lit.

Rogue se prépara à sortir. Ron lui lança d'un ton désinvolte :

-Professeur, on fait quoi si vous restez prisonnier des Trolleygues?

Rogue se retourna avec une moue méprisante :

-Je crois que je m'en sortirais, Weasley. Alors préparez vous pour le cours de potion...

--------

Harry profita de l'absence de Rogue pour visiter la maison et ses environs avec ses amis. Il était de très bonne humeur, il se sentait enfin vivre. Il était heureux de partager ces moments avec Ron et Hermione, et de se sentir toujours intégré dans le trio. Il remarqua pourtant à plusieurs reprises des échanges de regards entre les deux autres dont le sens lui échappait.

Rogue revint rapidement, fit remettre immédiatement le malade dans son lit et envoya ces deux élèves à la cueillette. L'après-midi, ils travaillèrent la fameuse réaction entre le Darkhouse et la Supimente. Ron se brûla la main, Hermione créa une fumée verte étouffante, et finalement Rogue refusa qu'ils essaient plus longtemps. Hermione et Ron proposèrent alors de faire des crêpes.

Après manger, Hermione monta lire au lit. Ron traînait dans la cuisine, il devait prendre le premier tour de garde. Rogue surveillait la potion. Harry dormait. Ron tournait en rond. Pas de livre à lire. Rien à faire. Son regard se posa sur le jeu d'échec coincé entre le sel et le poivre sur une étagère. Qui l'avait rangé là ? Ron adorait les échecs. Il prit son courage à deux mains :

-Vous jouez aux échecs, Monsieur ?

Rogue leva un sourcil :

-Je sais jouer.

Ron prit alors le plateau de jeu et le posa devant le nez de son professeur.

-Jouons alors.

Sans attendre de réponse, Ron disposa les pièces sur l'échiquier. Il avait attribué les noirs à Rogue. Il joua le premier. Rogue le regarda, les yeux plissés, pendant un long moment, et enfin bougea un pion. Ron sourit devant le défi qui l'attendait.

La partie fut mémorable. Elle dura plusieurs heures. Rogue se révélait un très bon joueur, il réussissait toujours à deviner les intentions de son adversaire. Ron comprit qu'il devait éviter de croiser son regard. Et Rogue commis une erreur, celle que Ron avait faite la dernière fois contre Billy. Ron jubilait intérieurement. Il allait gagner et battre son redoutable professeur de Potions.

-Échec et mat.

Rogue avait les lèvres pincées. Il hocha la tête.

-Une belle partie, Wesley. Je ne referais pas la même erreur.

-On verra M'sieur, on verra...

Depuis ce jour, les deux joueurs s'affrontèrent souvent, ils s'arrangeaient pour faire une partie par jour, tôt le matin ou tard le soir. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ron y trouvait une confiance en lui qui lui permettait de ne plus paniquer pendant les leçons de potion.

L'état de Harry s'améliora encore le lendemain. Il prit son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine sous l'œil vaguement réprobateur de Rogue. Ce dernier les avertit qu'il serait absent une bonne partie de la matinée, mais refusa d'en dire plus. Au moment de partir, il se tourna vers Hermione :

-Si je ne suis pas revenu ce soir, il faudra prévenir Artan. Tu vois où il habite?

-Euh... Oui, je crois... Mais pourquoi ? bredouilla la jeune fille.

Rogue sortit.

Il fut de retour quelques heures plus tard. Les trois enfants étaient dans la chambre de Harry et entendirent seulement la porte d'entrée grincer.

-C'est vous, Professeur ? cria Hermione. Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle se leva. Rogue n'était pas dans la cuisine. Et puis elle poussa un cri : une tâche de sang s'étalait par terre, devant la porte toujours ouverte.

-Professeur ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Rogue était assis sur son lit, penché en avant. Sa main droite était glissée sur son abdomen et des gouttelettes de sang tombaient sur le plancher.

Hermione courut près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle souffla :

-Professeur, vous ... allongez-vous, je vais regarder la blessure...

Harry, soutenu par Ron , passa la tête dans la chambre.

-C'est rien, grogna Rogue. Un coup de griffe...

-Il doit y avoir ici une potion cicatrisante, Monsieur? réfléchit Hermione. Où est-elle?

-Dans l'armoire de la cuisine, grommela Rogue.

Ron et Harry ouvrirent l'armoire. Harry trouva la bonne potion immédiatement : il reconnut la couleur et la consistance de l'onguent qui avait apaisé sa blessure à la main après ses retenues avec Ombrage. Hermione était restée près de Rogue. Elle essayait de l'aider à enlever sa cape et à découvrir la blessure.

-Ecoutez, fit Rogue d'un ton sec, donnez- moi cette potion et sortez de la chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de spectateurs.

-Bon. Débrouillez-vous alors, dit Hermione en se levant. Cinq minutes après elle frappait à la porte :

-Professeur ? Ça va mieux ?

-Entrez.

La blessure ne saignait plus. Rogue l'avait recouverte, il ne voulait pas monter son torse aux gamins.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, Potter ? Je te rappelle que tu es malade.

-Vous aussi je crois. Mais moi, je peux marcher.

-Potter, sortez d'ici !

Mais Harry s'avança dans la chambre. Il dominait de haut le professeur blessé et se sentait en forme :

-Bon. Vous les avez tués alors, les Trolleygues.

-Harry... murmura Hermione

-Oui, répondit Rogue.

-Tués ? s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron, mais...

-Ils vous avaient vu. Nous ne pouvions prendre le risque qu'ils le répètent.

-Ils... sont en lien avec... Ron chercha un soutien dans le regard d'Harry. Avec Voldemort ?

Rogue se crispa :

-Weasley, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, tu n'es qu'un gamin de 15 ans, ne te crois pas plus fort que cela, ne te mets pas à sa hauteur!

Harry voulu dire quelque chose, mais Ron le devança :

-Désolé; M'sieur.

-Allez chercher la Rajastane maintenant, dépêchez-vous.

-Mais, professeur, tenta Hermione, vous allez pouvoir vous occuper de la potion ? Avec votre blessure ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'infirmière, jeune fille, dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione, vaguement vexée. Tu viens, Ron ?

Harry les regarda partir avec envie. Il se sentait capable d'aller cueillir la fameuse plante, et d'affronter aussi toutes les créatures de la forêt. Il regarda son professeur qui essayait de se lever.

-Bon, je vais m'occuper de vous, M'sieur, dit-il, désabusé.

-Je t'ai dit d'aller te coucher, garçon, grogna Rogue.

Il lui semblait difficile, soudain, de se faire respecter.

-Je me sens mieux, dit Harry sur un ton de défi qui ne plaisait pas du tout à son professeur. Je peux regarder comment vous faites pour la potion ?

-Assis -toi, tais toi, c'est tout ce que je demande, Potter.

-D'accord.

Harry resta silencieux pendant que Rogue râpait des racines de Gengivre tout en surveillant une deuxième potion qui se mélangeait doucement. Harry aurait pu l'aider, mais il était à peu près sûr de recevoir un grognement négatif s'il ouvrait la bouche. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha :

-Monsieur... Comment vous avez fait pour les tuer, ces Trolleygues?

-Ne me déconcentre pas. ... Rogue prononça "Tournas Fouettas", puis leva les yeux sur le garçon.

-Eh bien j'ai retrouvé leur grotte et je les ai fait disparaître.

-Avec votre baguette magique? Avec un Sort Impardonnable ?

-Evidemment. Vous connaissez d'autres sorts pour tuer, Potter? dit Rogue en montrant ses canines jaunes. Il regardait Harry bizarrement.

-Ca vous arrive souvent de tuer des gens, Monsieur? Comment vous pouviez être sûr que c'était des espions de Voldemort? lâcha Harry d'une traite.

Rogue avait l'air de plus en plus sombre et méchant. Harry sut qu'il était allé trop loin et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

-Potter, grinça-t-il, il suffit que vous alliez mieux pour retrouver cette insolence que je hais. Alors maintenant, vous allez dans votre chambre, vous fermez la porte, et vous ne dites plus rien. Suis-je bien clair, Potter ?

-Je ne comprends pas bien, Monsieur, dit Harry en soutenant son regard. Mais je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais se comprendre, alors je m'en vais.

Il se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre. Il avait encore du mal à tenir debout correctement. Et il ajouta, en contenant sa colère contre Rogue :

-Je voudrais pas trop vous énerver, parce que vous êtes blessé et tout ça.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'étendit sur son lit. Rogue restait imperméable à toute tentative de discussion. Sa seule présence le mettait en colère. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était clair. Et pourtant il s'occupait de lui. La colère vrombissait dans ses veines, au rythme de son cœur.

Resté seul, Rogue pointa sa baguette vers sa blessure et souffla une formule apaisante. Ce sale Trolleygue l'avait surpris par derrière et avait essayé de le tuer en lui plantant ses griffes dans la poitrine et la gorge. Rogue s'était retourné juste à temps et avait jeté le sort pour le tuer. Avant cela, il avait dû torturer un autre de ces monstres pour qu'il lui dise où se cachait le dernier. Et qu'il lui avoue aussi que pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait rien. Rogue avait risqué gros, mais il aimait cela. Cela lui changeait de cette mission pénible de garde-malade. Mais Potter allait mieux et leurs relations redevenaient normales. Cela le rassurait.


	11. amitiés

**Note : Bon je vais essayer de répondre un peu aux reviews. Merci déjà c'est chouette d'être lu dans le monde, au Québec par exemple. Cela me fait prendre conscience de tous les élements de vie quotidienne typiquement français que je glisse inconsciemment dans l'histoire : l'importance des repas en commun et de la cuisine en général par exemple. **

**-sur le tutoiement et le vouvoiement : j'ai toujours été gênée par le vouvoiement dans la traduction française, entre Rogue et ses éleves. Il me semble que si il veut leur signifier leur place « inférieure », il a plutôt intérêt à les tutoyer, quitte à toujours les appeler par leur nom. Dans l'histoire, ici, Rogue laisse aller son penchant pour le tutoiement, étant dans un cadre hors scolaire. Cela n'est pas anodin, mais en partageant une vie quotidienne , je pense que la vouvoiment est dur à tenir. Avec Harry, cela s'est fait après les moments intenses quand il était entre la vie et la mort. Apres, Rogue peut essayer de vouvoyer à nouveau mais il n'y arrive plus. Bon , voilà mon interprétation. La question ne se pose pas en anglais...**

**-sur Rogue : pour moi c'est un type qui, après ce qu'il a vécu, n'arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas qu'il est insensible, au contraire, mais il est bloqué affectivement. Du coup, il se retranche dans le sarcasme et l'ironie, et essaie de ne plus rien ressentir. Il peut toujours essayer...**

**-sur Hermione et Ron : Je me demande si leur amitié très forte ne serai pas remise en question si ils allaient plus loin. On verra.**

**Ici un chapitre plutôt court, je m'en excuse. Je suis absente une dizaine de jour, donc la suite dans deux semaines peut-être. Il y aura un peu d'action, et Voldemort va enfin se manifester !**

Chapitre dix : Amitiés

Pendant quelques jours, ils crurent que Harry avait définitivement vaincu le poison de Voldemort. Ils abandonnèrent les gardes de nuit. Harry participa aux cours de Potions, mais Ron et Hermione avaient pris de l'avance, et ils réussirent bientôt à concocter la potion Jivaho entièrement. Rogue leur enseigna aussi les sortilèges anti-douleur et autres formules apaisantes. Harry, malgré son optimisme affiché, redoutait la nuit où les cauchemars l'assaillaient. Ils se réveillait alors avec la poitrine en feu et sa cicatrice qui le tiraillait. Mais il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses muscles, son appétit aussi. Rogue se méfiait pourtant d'une rechute et le gardait à l'œil, l'empêchant de sortir de la maison, ce qui occasionnait quelques prises de bec sans gravité. La blessure du professeur de potion avait guéri assez rapidement.

Au septième jour de leur arrivée dans la cabane, Harry s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Ron et Hermione. Ron ne souriait plus et il évitait de croiser le regard de son amie. Et cela depuis leur cueillette matinale en forêt. Hermione faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Ce matin du huitième jour, Harry profita de la concentration de Rogue sur sa partie d'échec pour se faufiler hors de la maison. Il s'assit sur les marches devant la porte. L'air était frais et ensoleillé, la brume se levait. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione s'assit bientôt près de lui, et un silence un peu gêné s'installa.

–Tu ne joues pas, toi, constata Hermione en jetant un regard vers la cuisine où se disputait une partie acharnée.

– Non. Je crois que Ron préfère jouer contre Rogue.

– Mmmm...

- Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis hier Ron rougit tout le temps quand il te regarde et il essaie de t'éviter.

- Tu as remarqué ça ? Hermione prenait un air étonné, mais elle rougissait aussi.

- Harry... tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer dans ces histoires ?

- Ben, ça a l'air de te tourmenter, alors...

- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Bon.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Tu sais, on est souvent ensemble, avec Ron. Dans la forêt, dans la chambre. On discute beaucoup, on rigole. J'ai l'impression qu'en quelques jours j'ai plus appris sur lui qu'en toutes ces années à l'école.

- Ah.

- Oui. Et.. je ne sais pas s'il voudrait que tu le saches, mais...

Hermione fit une pause. Harry redoutait la suite, et commençait à regrettait d'être entrer dans « ces histoires ». Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

- Ecoute, Hermione, dit-il, si tu ne veux rien dire...

- Non, c'est rien après tout. Elle souffla d'une traite : logiquement, on aurait dû sortir ensemble.

- Euh... logiquement ?

- Et finalement, j'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi... murmura Harry d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu neutre. Vous êtes bien, ensemble, non ?

- Et bien, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de commencer une relation comme ça. Pas le lieu, pas le moment. On verra plus tard. C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est à cause de moi ?

- A cause de tout, Harry ! De Voldemort, de l'Ordre du Phénix, de la guerre ! De toi, oui ! de Rogue, du poison...

- T'énerve pas, j'essaie de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec Ron et toi ?

Hermione le regardait avec désespoir.

- Mais... Pour commencer une histoire d'amour, il faut être un minimum disponible dans sa tête. Pour moi c'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

- Hermione, tu es compliquée. Tu l'aimes ou tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- ... Je... C'est pas la question, Harry, murmura Hermione en fixant ses pieds. Tu de souviens de tes sentiments envers Cho ? Ce n'était pas si simple.

- Bon, alors, tu ne sais pas, coupa Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ses sentiments envers Cho.

- C'est bien ce que je pense.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit .

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry, je veux dire, comme un frère, comme un ami à jamais. Avec Ron c'est pareil. Un frère. Je ne veux pas autre chose. J'ai trop peur de... vous perdre tous les deux.

Harry sourit. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière eux. Ron était debout près de la porte. Hermione retira son bras de l'épaule de Harry.

- J'ai... euh... j'ai entendu la fin, s'excusa-t-il , les joues plus rouges que ses cheveux.

- Alors viens avec nous, frérot, dit Harry.

Ron s'assit à côté de Hermione, et celle -ci lui prit la main, et celle de Harry.

- Ca me va, comme ça, murmura Ron. Mais c'est mieux en cercle. Il prit alors la main de Harry. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, et éclatèrent de rire.

Rogue apparut :

–– Vous faites la ronde ?

- Vous venez avec nous, M'sieur ? dit Ron goguenard.

- Qui a gagné ? fit Harry.

- Match nul, dit Rogue. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire avait effleuré ses lèvres.


	12. Mort dans les ténèbres

Chapitre 11: mort dans les tenèbres

Il était plus de minuit quand Hermione et Ron s'endormirent ce soir là. Le dîner s'était prolongé, ils avaient joué aux cartes en buvant des bièraubeurre et en riant, comme pour fêter quelque chose. Peut-être la guérison de Harry, peut-être juste le sentiment d'être bien ensemble, peut-être juste pour rien. Hermione leur avait appris un jeu Moldu, le Tarot. Un jeu de stratégie, ce qui avait sûrement intéressé le professeur, même s'il n'en avait rien montré. Rogue n'avait pas joué avec eux, il préparait la potion à côté. Ron s'était enhardi à lui demander des conseils pour son jeu.

Allongés dans le noir, ils avaient encore chuchoté longuement. Ils ne s'éveillèrent qu'au matin.

Harry s'était endormi heureux. Avant de fermer les yeux, il avait souhaité que la nuit passe très vite et qu'il se réveille complètement guéri.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, des éclairs déchiraient les ténèbres et venaient percuter des corps qui souffraient. Il combattait. Et il riait, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait vainqueur. Il était le plus fort. Il voulait tuer. Celui-ci, il allait le tuer. Maintenant.

Il crie. "Non !!!!"

Harry hurlait.

Rogue s'était lui aussi endormi bizarrement satisfait. Il ne se préoccupait pas, habituellement, de savoir s'il était « heureux » ou non. Il trouvait ces notions sans intérêt. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait passé une soirée plaisante. Il avait même oublié ses inquiétudes et irritations.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et ne se croyait pas aussi naïf pour croire que des mots comme l'amitié, ou la générosité, portaient une vérité quelconque. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait perçu entre ses trois élèves lui laissait un sentiment de satisfaction. Les trois gamins avaient passé la soirée à rire ensemble et à essayer de le faire participer à leur jubilation collective. Lui était bien sûr resté froid et distant, mais plusieurs fois il avait dû réprimer des envies de rire. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui arrivait souvent.

Et puis ce cri perçant et glacé. Il s'était endormi, et le garçon criait.

Rogue poussa un juron. Harry était tombé et se tenait la tête. Rogue le souleva et le recoucha. Harry balbutiait :

- Il est mort... Il est mort...

- Calme-toi.

Le professeur lança un sort d'apaisement.

- J'étais dans sa tête, encore.

Rogue encaissa. Le garçon avait eu une vision. Ce qu'il avait redouté, dans les premiers jours, avant de se convaincre que Voldemort avait abandonné ses plans, qu'il se contentait du poison.

- Explique-toi.

- C'était un combat, je ne distinguais que des ombres. Des ennemis. J'en ai tué un.

La voix du garçon, neutre et atone se mit subitement à trembler : « Il appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. »

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué, dit Rogue gravement.

- Oui. J'étais dans sa tête, répéta Harry avec angoisse.

- Tu penses que.. cela pourrait être Dumbledore ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas lui. Voldemort aurait éclaté de joie, si...

Harry regarda soudain son professeur dans les yeux et dit d'une voix pressante : « Mais, il faut les aider, non ? Ils perdaient le combat.. qu'est ce qu'on peut faire... Monsieur... ? ».

Rogue soupira.

- Ecoute. On ne peut pas savoir si cette scène est réelle. Tu as pu être manipulé.

- Mais.. pourquoi ?

- C'est évident, pour te déstabiliser, pour nous démoraliser... pour que tu dises innocemment « il faut les aider, non ? ». Tu pourrais réfléchir avant de te lancer dans n'importe quoi, Potter.

Rogue était légèrement en colère et préférait quitter cette chambre avant que des paroles trop dures ne lui échappent.

Harry aussi sentait la colère l'envahir. Le poison semblait dopé par sa vision, et il sentait que ses jambes ne le portait plus. Il avait cru guérir, et il se retrouvait aussi mal que les premiers jours, avec en plus la peur que ces visions ne le reprennent, et ce mort... ce mort qui pourrait être Sirius, Remus Lupin... un des parents Weasley... Et Rogue qui lui reprochait de vouloir les aider. Et qui l'abandonnait maintenant, alors qu'il avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Quand Rogue jeta un œil dans la chambre un petit quart d'heure après, Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait les yeux dans le vide.

- ça ne va pas mieux, tu as mal ? dit Rogue d'une voix sèche. Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Evidemment, cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais voulu apprendre l'Occlumencie »

- Et si vous ne m'aviez pas viré de votre bureau !, répliqua la garçon en colère. Rogue tenta de faire marche arrière :

- Calme toi. On parlera de tout cela quand tu iras mieux. Guéri d'abord.

- Non ! Quand je vais mieux vous ne supportez pas que je parle. Et puis pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je guérisse ? Vous aimiez bien me faire souffrir, à ce que je me souviens !

Harry soutint le regard de Rogue, qui essayait de paraître impassible mais avait les lèvres très serrées. Il sortit un fois encore de la pièce en fermant la porte.

Harry essaya de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir; il ne voulait pas d'une autre vision, d'une autre mort. Et puis, il devait parler franchement avec Rogue. Mais ne pas laisser la colère le submerger. Il se concentra sur tous les moments où son professeur l'avait soutenu, quand le poison l'attaquait. Comment il lui parlait alors, doucement.

Rogue s'était trompé cependant. Sa vision correspondait à la réalité vue par les yeux de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas une manipulation, il en était certain. Il savait aussi que cela ne servait à rien de connaître des bribes de ce qui se passait dehors, alors qu'ils étaient impuissants au milieu de cette forêt. Il appela Rogue. Celui-ci prit tout son temps pour arriver.

- Tu m'as appelé, Potter ?

- Vous croyez que je vais encore avoir des visions ?

- C'est possible.

- Professeur... j'aimerais m'entraîner à l'Occlumencie.

Rogue le regarda, étonné et dubitatif :

- Tu n'as pas manifesté un grand intérêt pour ce domaine, pourtant.

- Je... je n'aurais pas dû regarder dans la Pensive. Je suis désolé. Remus avait dit qu'il vous parlerait, que je ne devais pas abandonner les cours...

Rogue ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Qu'est ce que Lupin a à voir dans tout cela ? Il était au courant de.. ce que tu as fait ?

- Sirius aussi.

- Et tout Poudlard , je suppose...

- Non !

La poitrine de Harry se contracta et il devint tout rouge, comme s'il allait s'étouffer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde connaissance, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et...

« Reste-là, garçon ». Il sentit la main de son professeur lui secouer l'épaule. Il réussit à aspirer un peu d'air, rouvrit les yeux et voulut continuer :

« Non, je n'en ai pas parlé à tout la monde... même pas à Ron et Hermione. J'ai ... juste contacté Sirius pour lui demander si... c'était vrai.

Harry reprit plus faiblement : « Si c'était vrai, pour mon père... ».

- Et alors ? dit Rogue brusquement, c'était vrai, j'imagine...

- Oui.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry revivait son entretien avec son parrain, à travers le feu du bureau d'Ombrage. Sirius s'était un peu moqué de son indignation sur le comportement de James. Il avait justifié cela par son jeune âge.

« Tu es encore trop faible pour des séances d'Occlumencie. On verra plus tard. Mais dès maintenant, dès que tu pressens une vision, tu dois te forcer à faire le vide, à résister. Compris ? ».

Harry hocha la tête.

Rogue resta assis jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'endorme. Avait-il vraiment « fait souffrir » son élève à l'école ? Il avait été dur, certes, il avait même prit plaisir à le rabaisser dans son arrogance. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce que son père lui avait fait subir . Son père. Oui, le garçon ressemblait à James, mais James riait toujours, il était toujours propre, bien coiffé, sûr de sa force. Joyeux, invincible. Inatteignable.

Harry était là, tourmenté, grave. Il avait pris au sérieux ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensive. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait affirmé qu'il n'en avait pas parlé.

« Tu ressembles à Lily Evans, Harry Potter. »

Rogue se leva et s'étendit sur son lit. Mais il ne parvint pas à dormir. D'ailleurs il ne fallait mieux pas.


	13. La petite fille et la Mangemort

Chapitre 12 : la petite fille et la Mangemort

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il constata tout de suite qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de se lever. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, l'image du corps qui s'écroulait dans le noir l'avait obsédé. Fallait-il qu'il raconte tout à ses amis ? Cela allait les inquiéter pour rien, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et puis, il essayait de se persuader que Voldemort avait fait exprès de lui envoyer cette vision, pour l'affaiblir. « Pourvu que ce soit cela ! ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de repenser à sa discussion avec Rogue, Hermione l'appelait.

- Tu viens manger Harry ?

- Non.

Ron entra dans la chambre et comprit tout de suite la situation. « Mince alors ! C'est encore ce foutu poison, c'est ça ? ». Hermione commençait à changer de visage. Harry les regarda un moment. Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir ses amis.

« Faites pas cette tête là, je ne peux plus marcher, c'est tout. Mais ça va revenir. » Il tenta un sourire, sans succès. Ron s'assit sur le lit, l'air lugubre.

« C'était pendant la nuit, hein ? ». Harry hocha la tête.

- Rogue est venu ?, demanda Hermione qui marchait nerveusement à travers la pièce.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, puis il craqua. Il avait besoin de partager ses craintes.

« J'ai eu une vision cette nuit. J'étais dans la tête de Voldemort, pendant un combat contre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai... enfin Voldemort en a tué un. J'ai vu le corps s'écrouler, et j'ai ressenti sa joie...

- Alors, ça recommence, bredouilla Ron.

- Et après, Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione qui s'était résolue à se poser sur la chaise.

- Après ? J'ai crié, je suis tombé par terre. Rogue m'a relevé. Mais ce mort... pourquoi je ne peux pas voir son visage ?

- Mince alors, répéta Ron. J'aimerais trop savoir ce qui se passe là bas...

- Ron... on a choisi de rester aux côtés de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse, tu te souviens ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de savoir. J'ai envie d'être avec eux, de me battre ! s'écria Harry d'une voix sourde.

Hermione reprit :

« Mais on ne peut pas, toutes les communications sont coupées pour notre sécurité. Cela ne sert à rien d'imaginer le pire. Tu as eu une vision, Harry. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ... l'oublie, jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne là-bas..

Harry la regarda et une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit.

- Et si on ne sortait jamais de cette forêt ? Et si je ne guérissais jamais ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. Personne n'avait envie de faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce fut Harry qui continua :

- Mais tu as raison Hermione. Je n'aurais même pas dû vous parler de cette vision.

Ron fit « non » de la tête et s'exclama : « Quoi ! Mais Harry, on est avec toi ! Tu n'as pas à nous ménager comme ça... on ne peux rien faire pour l'Ordre, pour le moment, mais on peut essayer de partager nos... frustrations ? Hein, Hermione ?

Hermione sourit ; « c'est bien dit, Ron. »

Rogue frappa à la porte, un verre de potion à la main. « On va ré-augmenter les doses. Il y a du travail», dit-il seulement en direction de Ron et Hermione.

Quand tous les trois furent sortis de sa chambre, Harry réalisa qu'il avait effectivement partagé ses « frustrations » avec ses amis, mais qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à leur parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue, cette nuit. S'était-il vraiment passé quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? Il avait réussi à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos de l'épisode de la Pensine, mais Rogue était resté très impénétrable. Il lui avait semblé, alors qu'il s'endormait, que celui-ci avait parlé de Lily ; il n'en était plus très sûr. Peut-être avait-il surtout voulu que Rogue lui parle de sa mère. Est-ce qu'il pourrait le lui demander ? Pour l'instant, il n'en était pas à un tel degré de confiance. Harry sentait bien que Rogue prenait soin de lui, et ne se contentait pas seulement de le maintenir en vie. Mais en même temps, il gardait ses distances, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, Harry resta au lit, à boire de la potion et à se concentrer pour éviter une nouvelle vision, ou une nouvelle attaque de poison. Mais la plupart du temps, il sombrait dans cette état comateux entrecoupé de douleurs qu'il avait connu les premiers jours de son séjour dans la forêt. Ron et Hermione ne cachaient pas leur inquiétude et se relayait auprès de lui. Rogue essayait de les rassurer en leur disant que cette attaque serait sans doute une des dernières, et qu'il aurait fallu s'y attendre. On ne guérissait pas si facilement d'une dose mortelle de Killison, fût-on le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Deux jours après la vision, les symptômes de l'empoisonnement s'atténuèrent, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Harry sortit de sa léthargie, s'étira, mit ses lunettes, réussit à agripper le rebord de la fenêtre et à se hisser debout sur son matelas. Il resta un moment à contempler les arbres qui s'agitaient violemment. Il faisait très sombre dehors, la nuit tombait et il semblait qu'un orage approchait.

Les trois autres mangeaient, à côté ; Harry entendait le bruit des assiettes, et il s'aperçut qu'il était affamé. Il posa précautionneusement ses pieds sur le parquet et serra les dents. Il pourrait faire quelques pas. Il se réjouit d'avance de la tête que feraient Ron et Hermione en le voyant debout. Il entra dans la cuisine.

Ron, qui portait une fourchette de purée à sa bouche, interrompit son geste et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis il laissa violemment retomber son bras et la purée vint s'étaler sur la table.

- Euh... Salut !, dit Harry.

Il était en pyjama, les pieds nus, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Hermione se leva, Ron la suivit.

- Il reste quelque chose à manger ?

Rogue posa nonchalamment sur la table une assiette supplémentaire. Ron escorta son ami jusqu'à la chaise. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui donne une grande tape dans le dos :

- Eh ben, voilà le retour du Survivant ! Bienvenu, mon ami !

Hermione le serra dans ses bras. « Tu vas rester avec nous, maintenant ! » murmura-t-elle. Harry voulait dire quelque chose de gentil. Il remarqua les traits tirés de ses amis.

- Euh... Racontez-moi, ces deux jours vous avez fait quoi ?... Vous avez progressé en potion ?

A ce moment là, Rogue lui servit une énorme louche de pommes de terre écrasées, et ajouta par dessous un morceau de viande grillée.

« Allez, mange, gamin. », dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Harry regarda son professeur. Il remarqua une lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux.

« Merci, monsieur », murmura-t-il en empoignant sa fourchette.

* * *

Quelque chose avait changé durant ces deux jours, entre Rogue et les deux autres. Harry eut du mal à percevoir quoi, exactement. Leurs relations étaient détendues.

Après le repas, Ron raviva le feu et Hermione mit de l'eau à bouillir. L'orage s'était transformé en tempête. Le vent faisait vibrer les vitres de la cabane, et les éclairs semblaient tomber dans le jardin, illuminant la forêt. Harry frissonna et se rapprocha du feu. Le vent s'infiltrait dans la cheminée et faisait crépiter le bois.

Ron fixait les flammes.. Hermione demanda si tout le monde voulait une tisane, et elle distribua des tasses. Et puis Ron se décida à poser la question, les yeux toujours accrochés au feu :

« Professeur. Vous avez déjà tué des gens ? ... Quand vous étiez Mangemort ?

Rogue rapprocha sa chaise de la cheminée. Un éclair violent fut suivi d'un silence lourd.

- Oui.

Quelques gouttes de pluie, timides, claquaient sur la fenêtre.

- Mais , comment.. enfin, pourquoi ? demanda Hermione .

Rogue ricana doucement ;

- C'est parce que j'ai tué un homme que Dumbledore m'a fait confiance.

Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

« J'ai tué un Mangemort, il s'appelait Nichols, jeune, à l'époque, de mon âge. Il s'amusait à torturer une enfant Moldue. Au début je trouvais ça drôle, mais après je l'ai tué. Et Dumbledore est arrivé.

Le visage de Rogue se referma subitement. Il replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il revivait ce moment de basculement, quand, face à face avec son ancien directeur, il avait hésité une demi seconde sur le sort à lui jeter, pour finalement abaisser sa baguette.

La voix de Hermione le tira de ses songes :

- L'enfant, elle est morte ?

- Non. Elle a été soignée. Ses parents avaient été tués juste avant.

- Et.., dit Harry les sourcils froncés, c'est là que vous avez décidé de rejoindre Dumbledore ?

Rogue reprit son rictus de dégoût: "Sur le moment, je ne pensais absolument pas choisir un camp ou un autre. Je ne pouvais plus suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses méthodes me dégoûtaient. Mais je n'aimais pas particulièrement Dumbledore et sa clique de sauveurs de l'humanité. ... Petit à petit, très habilement, Dumbledore m'a soutiré des renseignements sur les plans du Seigneur Noir. Je suis devenu son espion. Et je suis resté un Mangemort."

Ron eut une mimique dubitative :

- Vous avez réussi à garder la confiance de Voldemort, sans plus jamais tuer ou torturer des gens ?

- Quoi, tu ne me crois pas, Ron ? Le Seigneur a toujours cru que c'était moi qui avait tué les parents de cette petite. Et que j'aurais fait de même avec elle si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu en tuant Nichols. Et puis, peut de temps après – quelques mois, tout au plus- je suis rentré en hibernation, comme tous les Mangemorts. Dans l'attente redoutée de retour du Seigneur Noir.

Ron reprit :

- ça veut dire que quand ... Voldemort à été détruit par.. enfin.. en essayant de tuer Harry, vous étiez déjà un espion ?

Rogue hocha la tête. « J'ai essayé d'être un Mangemort convaincu pendant presque une année.»

Harry jeta un œil par la fenêtre, des trombes d'eau balayaient la forêt et s'abattaient sur la cabane. Ron remit du bois dans le feu.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, commença Harry, c'est pourquoi , quand Voldemort a retrouvé son pouvoir, il a continué à vous faire confiance. J'étais là, dans ce cimetière, quand il est revenu. Tous les Mangemorts étaient là, et vous n'aviez pas répondu à son appel. N'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai. Il a fallu un ... effort de persuasion, assez risqué, pour retourner à son service. Ce n'a pas été facile. Quand je suis réapparu devant lui, il avait la ferme intention de me tuer.

Rogue quitta les yeux de Harry et conclut d'un ton définitif : « Et je n'en dirais pas plus là dessus».

- Mais, Monsieur.. dit Hermione, maintenant, il sait que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr. Cette fois je suis définitivement grillé. Il m'appelle, je ne viens pas. Et il ne sait pas où je suis, ce qui doit énormément l'irriter...

- Il sait .. que vous êtes avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Mais il faut pas qu'il trouve où nous nous cachons...

A ce moment là , une rafale de vent s'abattit sur la maisonnette. Et malgré la magie millénaire qui protégeaient la forêt magique, les quatres réfugiés se sentirent bien vulnérables.


	14. changements

**Salut! Merci a tous... les personnages évoluent doucement, mais tout va s'accélerer ... continuez a dire ce que vous en pensez! **

**PS: j'ai vu plein de fautes d'orthographe dasn les chapitres précédents, je suis désolée; A la fin de cette histoire je remettrait tout au propre, promis...**

**Kam**

Chapitre 13: changements

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quinze jours que Harry avait été empoisonné. On ne pouvait pas dire que son état s'améliorait rapidement. Mais le garçon réussissait à surmonter la maladie petit à petit. Et puis autour de lui, tout se réchauffait. Le soleil brillait constamment, Ron et Hermione le faisaient rire, et Rogue commençait à développer un sens de l'humour assez inattendu. Cela avait commencé avec Ron. Ron le provoquait souvent, il lui lançait des piques, en faisant attention à ne pas dépasser la limite de l'insolence. Et Rogue faisait pareil. Et Ron n'hésitait pas à crier sur un ton scandalisé « Monsieur, vous avez souri ! » dès qu'il arrivait à décrocher une mimique d'amusement sur le visage de son professeur. Hermione et Harry observaient leur petit manège en supposant qu'ils compensaient par là l'intensité sérieuse de leurs impitoyables parties d'échec.

Harry ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer avec son professeur de potions. Il sentait toujours une gêne, trop de non-dits entre eux. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le moment adéquat, il se disait qu'ils auraient toujours le temps plus tard. La seule fois où ils avaient eu une longue discussion, cela avait été au sujet de l'Occlumencie. Rogue avait décidé de lui donner un cours de théorie sur les différentes façons de « vider son esprit ».

Et pus ce matin-là, il eut de nouveau une attaque de poison. Il resta inconscient toute la matinée, et fut cloué au lit l'après-midi, pendant que Ron et Hermione profitaient du temps printanier dans la forêt. Quand Rogue entra pour lui donner sa dose de potion, Harry se dit que le moment était venu.

- Professeur ?

- Tiens, bois.

- Merci. Euh.. Professeur ?

- Quoi, tu as un problème ?

- ... Je voulais vous poser une question. Si vous avez un peu de temps...

- Potter, arrête tes simagrées. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !

- Bon. Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir ?

Rogue leva les sourcils et s'assit. Harry prit une grande inspiration :

"Je voulais savoir... vous m'avez toujours détesté à l'école. Est-ce que... c'était seulement pour vous venger de ce que mon père vous a fait subir à quinze ans ?"

Rogue blêmit légèrement. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai pas tellement enfin d'entrer dans ce genre d'analyses, Harry, grommela-t-il.

- Monsieur, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre... Pour moi , tu as toujours été un gamin arrogant, prétentieux, un enfant gâté, exactement comme ton père et ce crétin de chien noir.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre dangereusement, et il sentit une vague de colère monter. Il se força à parler doucement :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter d'insulter mon père et mon parrain, s'il vous plaît ?

Rogue le regarda sans aménité et Harry fut à moitié rassuré.

"Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toi, Harry, parce que tu me rappelais trop de souvenirs que je cherchais à étouffer. Je vais te dire ce que tu veux entendre, garçon, parce que c'est la vérité : j'ai bien vu que tu ne te comportais pas exactement comme la petite star que tu es, objectivement. J'ai bien vu que tu souffrais de ta célébrité – tout en appréciant de te sentir au cœur des événements. Mais je ne voulais pas voir ton comportement grave et responsable, parce que... il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à toi. Je préférais te voir comme la réincarnation de James. Comme cela, tout était très facile."

Rogue eut un petit sourire moqueur : « d'ailleurs, ta manie de fourrer ton nez partout, de ne respecter aucune règle, me donnait des arguments pour continuer à te voir comme cela !

Harry réfléchit un moment sur ces paroles. Puis il murmura :

- Et ici, vous avez eu pitié de moi, c'est ça ?

- Ici... ici tu n'as pas Dumbledore ou ... Sirius pour te défendre. Je crois que j'ai pu te voir sous un autre jour...Je ne sais pas.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, il voulait dire merci peut-être, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, une vague de poison le paralysa.

* * *

Sirius Black eut un peu de mal à se remettre de son arrivée dans la cheminée du champignouse. Ecœuré par l'odeur de moisi qui régnait dans ce trou d'arbre, il s'était précipité dehors. L'air frais de la forêt de Feuillefous, en cette fin d'après-midi nordique, lui raviva rapidement les esprits . Il fit résolument demi-tour, pour trouver l'habitant de cet arbre creux dans lequel Harry, deux semaines auparavant, avait atterri lui aussi. Suivant les recommandations de Dumbledore, il devait contacter le champignouse en premier lieu. Celui-ci le guiderait alors jusqu'à un centaure dénommé Artan, qui lui indiquerait enfin l'emplacement de la cabane secrète.

Sirius avait un message scellé à remettre au centaure. Celui-ci le parcouru d'un regard grave, puis, sans un mot, indiqua un étroit sentier au visiteur.

Sirius s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans la forêt sombre. Heureux de retrouver bientôt les trois enfants, mais terriblement inquiet de leur état. Et de la façon dont il serait reçu.

La maison de bois brillait dans le noir. Sirius s'arrêta net, sous le choc. La cheminée fumait. Les fenêtres étaient illuminées. Cela donnait envie de courir s'y blottir, un îlot de paix et d'harmonie, quand tout le pays était sur le point de sombrer dans une guerre inégale.

Le cœur battant, l'homme s'approcha lentement. Avant de frapper à la porte, il jeta un œil à une fenêtre, à gauche de la porte, et resta figé. Il se plaqua contre le mur, espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il n'y avait pas de risque en réalité, Rogue et Harry semblait avoir les pensées ailleurs. Rogue était assis près du lit et regardait Harry dormir. Le plus étonnant était son expression. Sirius n'avait jamais vu Rogue avec cette tête là. Une sorte de douceur, de bonté , d'attention, se dit-il en secouant la tête et en décidant de s'aventurer une fois encore près de la fenêtre pour vérifier sa vision. Pas d'erreur, c'était bien Rogue sur la chaise, et Harry dans le lit. Un sentiment de jalousie naissant commença à se manifester, mais Sirius le remplaça rapidement par du soulagement : son filleul était là, bien vivant, et il n'allait pas rester dehors comme un espion.

Il frappa à la porte.

Une minute plus tard, des pas glissants se rapprochait et la voix de Rogue lui demanda sèchement le mot de passe.

« Avertim pidgeribus », répondit Sirius

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est moi, Sirius Black.

Rogue resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

- Vraiment ? Quel était le surnom de Sirius Black dans son groupe d'amis ?

- Patmol.

La réponse de Rogue claqua :

- Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- J'apporte des nouvelles du front. Je dois vous ramener au plus vite. Allez, fais moi entrer.

- Tu poseras ta baguette en entrant.

Sirius contrôla son agacement

- C'est bon, je la poserais. Ouvre.

Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent face-à-face.

- Pose ta baguette ici, ordonna Rogue en montrant l'armoire de la cuisine. Sirius s'exécuta, et demanda d'un ton pressant :

- Comment il va ? Il est dans sa chambre ?

- Il vient de faire une crise, il s'est endormi. Tu devrais attendre qu'il se réveille, il a besoin de repos.

- Il n'est pas guéri alors ? Sirius ne put retenir une intonation de reproche.

- Cela fait deux semaines seulement. Il a frôlé la mort, maintenant le poison est affaibli, mais de temps en temps il a une attaque, dit Rogue froidement.

Sirius dévisageait Severus Rogue en essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il s'assit à la table, Rogue fit de même.

- Après un silence tendu, Sirius dit doucement :

- Tout s'est bien passé, alors ?

- Si on veut. Quelles nouvelles ? Pourquoi devons nous partir maintenant ? Rogue avait un ton agressif.

- Nous... l'Ordre a perdu des forces. Voldemort sait que vous êtes dans une forêt magique et a commencé à les détruire une par une. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité.

- Où serons nous en sécurité?

Sirius regarda Rogue. Le désespoir le submergeait.

- Il n'y a plus de refuge, Severus. Nous sommes presque perdus.

- Des morts ?

- Oui. Nymphadora Tonks, tuée par un Mangemort alors qu'elle était en mission d'espionnage. Ce fut la première.

Sirius frissonna, et partit d'un rire hystérique : « Tu vas être content, Severus... Remus Lupin n'est plus des nôtres. Voldemort en personne l'a expédié dans l'autre monde... »

Rogue ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de hocher le tête. Le rire de Sirius se brisa net, et il continua, les yeux dans le vague :

- Et Ron et Hermione, où sont-ils ?

- Dans la forêt. Ils cueillent des plantes pour la potion. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer maintenant, Ron doit préparer le dîner.


	15. le visiteur du soir

Chap 14 : Le visiteur du soir

Sirius observa un moment le planning des tâches accroché au mur. Et puis il perçut comme des gémissements venus de la pièce d'à côté. Rogue se leva et entra dans la chambre de Harry, Sirius le suivit.

Quand Harry réalisa que son parrain se tenait devant lui, il crut d'abord qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Cela n'avait pas de sens, que faisait Sirius ici ? Et puis l'homme se pencha vers lui, lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Harry bredouilla :

- Sirius ? C'est bien toi ?

- Comment ça va, Harry ? Sirius essayait de cacher son émotion, mais il avait un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Harry vit Rogue sortir discrètement de la chambre en marmonnant : « je vais chercher les deux autres... ».

- Alors, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire, raconte-moi tout.

- Tout ? c'est long..

- Tu n'as pas été maltraité, à première vue.

- Non, ça va... Enfin plus que ça, .. tout le monde s'est bien occupé de moi.

- Alors, notre cher Rogue aurait changé ? fit Sirius d'un ton ironique.

- Je crois, oui.

Il eut un silence un peu gêné. Sirius n'avait pas l'air si heureux que ça, dans le fond. Harry ne voulait pas le blesser, ou le rendre jaloux, mais, à la fin, c'était Rogue qui l'avait soigné, pas lui.

- Tu vas bien alors, reprit Sirius. Tu peux te lever ? Marcher ?

- Oui, sauf quand j'ai une crise. Là, je crois que je vais me lever de nouveau, mais ce matin je ne pouvais pas. Je dois prendre encore de l'antidote régulièrement.

- Tu as eu mal ?

- Oui. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Sirius le regarda longuement d'un air grave. Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se prépara à poser une question, mais Sirius le devança :

- Harry, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir rentrer demain ? Pour l'instant c'est calme, mais on ne sait jamais...

- On part demain, alors ?

- Demain matin, un portoloin va s'activer pour nous ramener au nouveau quartier général.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Des choses graves ?

- Oui.

- Sirius sourit tristement et se rapprocha du garçon.

- Ecoute. C'est difficile à dire, ... j'ai l'impression de venir vous déranger, pour vous remettre de force au milieu d'un combat désespéré.

- Pourquoi désespéré ? Je veux revenir, Sirius, je veux combattre !

Sirius hocha la tête. Il retrouvait dans la voix de Harry la témérité de James.

- Tu aurais besoin de deux semaines de plus pour être vraiment guéri. On essaiera de te trouver deux semaines de convalescence là-bas. Demain, l'Ordre du Phénix se réunit au complet pour faire le point, pour revoir notre stratégie de défense. Rogue doit être là. Hermione, Ron, et toi aussi.

- Nous aussi, nous allons assister à la réunion ? Nous faisons partie de l'Ordre ? Harry avait les yeux brillants.

- Si vous en acceptez les risques.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

A ce moment là, les voix joyeuses de Ron et Hermione parvinrent à leurs oreilles, et bientôt, les deux amis entrèrent dans la chambre avec fracas, sans prendre le temps d'enlever leurs capes. Ils racontèrent à Sirius avec enthousiasme ce qu'ils avait appris sur les plantes et les potions, et sur les créatures bizarres de la forêt magique. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione se leva en s'excusant.

« Je vais râper de la gengivre avant le dîner... tu nous raconteras tout, Sirius ! »

Ron se rappela aussi qu'il devait s'occuper du repas.

« Eh bien, je vois que Rogue ne vous laisse pas le temps de vous reposer une minute » fit Sirius, un peu dépité.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les trois adolescents finissaient de faire la cuisine et de ranger leurs affaires pour le départ, Sirius rejoignit Rogue sur le pas de la porte, deux bièraubeurres à la main. La nuit était noire, les étoiles brillaient avec insistance.

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de partir, dit Sirius doucement.

- C'est un peu précipité.

- Harry va bien. Il dit que tu as changé.

Rogue fit un rictus narquois :

- Tu comprends, avec tes menaces de mort avant le départ, j'ai du réfréner mes tendances sadiques...

Sirius rit jaune. Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Rogue le suivit. Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment, jusqu'au jardin potager. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du banc en bois.

- Quand est-il mort ? dit Rogue abruptement. Le visage de Sirius se crispa.

- Il y a une semaine environ. Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ont décidé de nous éliminer un par un. Discrètement. Le ministère ne croit toujours pas à son retour. Officiellement, Remus a eu une crise cardiaque. Un accident.

Sirius parlait d'un ton hâché, rapide. Il se tourna vers Rogue et murmura: « Comment leur annoncer ? »

- Ils savent que quelqu'un est mort. Harry a eu une vision. Ils ne savent pas qui.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, au dîner. Je viens juste de les retrouver, j'ai envie de les entendre raconter ce qu'ils ont vécu ici.

Rogue regarda Sirius avec mépris. Décidément, se dit-il, Black était toujours partant pour l'aventure, mais dès qu'ils s'agissait de choses graves, de vrai courage, il se dégonflait tout de suite.

- Tu dois leur dire, même si cela pèse sur l'atmosphère de tes retrouvailles. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu attends que ce soit moi qui le fasse ? Ou bien Dumbledore ? Tu veux leur dire que Lupin est parti en voyage ?

Sirius serra les poings, étouffé par une rage sourde.

- Evidemment, toi, tu es bien content, j'imagine. « Un Maraudeur de moins »... c'est ça ? Lupin était mon meilleur ami encore vivant. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, l'amitié... toujours au dessus des autres, dédaigneux...

- Tais-toi, imbécile..., grogna Rogue.

A un autre moment, à un autre endroit, Sirius aurait sorti sa baguette magique ou ses poings et aurait provoqué un affrontement physique. Depuis les drames de ces dernières semaines, il se sentait vieux et las. Il se mit la tête entre les mains et souffla :

- C'était l'ami de Harry ,aussi...

- Je sais, coupa Rogue sèchement.

Sirius leva la tête vers les étoiles.

Et Ron, sur le pas de la porte, criait joyeusement : « A table ! ! ».

Rogue se dirigea vers la maison, laissant Black scruter l'obscurité, comme si il allait y puiser le courage d'attrister les trois enfants.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas, Sirius ? interrogea tout de suite Harry.

- Vous vous êtes déjà disputés ? dit Ron innocemment.

Rogue s'assit à la table sans rien dire et commença à manger. Sirius entra quelques minutes après, sous les regards anxieux des trois enfants. « Et bien, ça a l'air bon, ce que vous avez préparé !», dit-il avec une entrain assez bien simulé.

- Raconte- nous, Sirius, dit Harry entre ses dents. Raconte ce qui s'est passé, tout ce temps.

Sirius soupira :

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas attendre demain pour cela ? On vous dira tout à la réunion de l'Ordre.

- Ils vont assister à la réunion ? demanda Rogue, surpris.

- Nous avons décidé qu'ils y assisteraient, oui. Hermione, Ron et Harry vont devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ajouta Sirius avec un pâle sourire.

- Dumbledore est devenu fou, s'exclama Rogue. Des enfants au sein de l'Ordre !

- Tu verras ça avec lui, Severus, fit Sirius d'une voix lasse.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Hermione essaya de continuer :

- Nous avons appris des choses ici, nous pourrons être utiles à l'Ordre....

- Oui, dit Ron, par exemple, si des gens se font empoisonner...

Sirius regarda avec effroi leurs yeux brillants d'enthousiasme et lâcha :

«J'aimerais tellement que vous n'ayez pas à combattre. Quand on voit mourir ses amis, ce n'est plus tellement... excitant. »

Au moment où il parlait, Sirius se rendait compte que ce n'était plus la peine de s'échiner à sauver un semblant de gaieté.

- Sirius, dit Harry en prenant son courage à deux mains. Quelqu'un a été tué par Voldemort, je l'ai vu.

Sirius encaissa. Il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir y échapper.

"-Deux membres de l'Ordre du phénix sont morts. Tonks.

- Merde ! fit Ron tout haut.

Sirius ne voulait pas s'arrêter : « L'autre a été tué par Voldemort lors d'un combat héroïque. Il s'agit de .. notre ami.. Remus. Remus Lupin. »

Sirius avait les yeux fixés dans ceux de Harry. Ceux-ci s'agrandirent de surprise : « c'était lui, alors », murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Sirius d'une voix brisée. Désolé de vous apprendre cela maintenant ; Enfin voilà.

Harry sentait la chaleur l'envahir jusqu'à l'oppresser. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea en chancelant vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'écroula sur son lit. Remus. Pourquoi lui ? Remus et ses sourires complices, Remus fatigué, marqué par sa différence. Rejeté. Remus dans son éternel costume élimé. Harry pleurait doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma lentement. Sirius vint le rejoindre, et s'assit sur son lit.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour adoucir tes peines. Je peux juste.. être là, avec toi...

- Reste-là, Sirius, dit alors le garçon en relevant la tête. Reste-là et raconte moi comment il est mort. Racontes moi ce que tu as vécu. S'il te plaît.


	16. la fin d'un monde

Chap. 16 : La fin d'un monde

Hermione commença à débarrasser la table. Le plat de légumes qu'avait préparé Ron était encore presque plein. La jeune fille essayait de ne pas penser. Ne penser à rien. Surtout pas aux espiègleries de Tonks, le jeune Auror pleine de vie, qui ne la fera plus jamais rire. Surtout pas à son ancien professeur loup-garou. Surtout pas à ce qui les attendait dans les mois à venir. La guerre.

Elle mit les assiettes dans l'évier et se prépara à faire la vaisselle. Son professeur de Potions la devança : « Laisse, je vais le faire. ». Il commençait seulement à la tutoyer. Avant, c'était comme s'il n'osait pas. Hermione sourit doucement, puis se tourna vers Ron. Les coudes sur la table, la tête penchée dans ses mains. Est-ce qu'il pleure ? Il ne bougeait pas. Hermione lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Et elle se sentit forte. Et elle devait communiquer cette force.

« C'est dommage de partir comme ça », dit-elle, comme si elle pensait à voix haute. « Nous avons passé de bons moments ici ».

Rogue, les mains dans l'eau mousseuse, la regarda, surpris. Hermione continua :

- Grâce à vous, Monsieur. Vous nous avez fait confiance, finalement.

Ron sortit de ses bras un visage bouffi et renifla bruyamment. Contre toute attente, il sourit, et dit :

« C'est vrai... pourtant, au début, j'ai failli faire sauter la maison en essayant de fabriquer l'antidote.

- On a aussi failli se faire lyncher par les Champignouses, manger par les Trolleygues... ajouta Hermione.

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Je ne croyais pas que cela se passerait aussi bien, malgré tout », dit-il seulement.

- Est-ce que .. vous croyez qu'on va retourner à Poudlard pour la fin de l'année ?, demanda Ron en grimaçant.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait presque oublié de penser l'école durant ce séjour dans la forêt.

Rogue ricana :

- Je crois que tu peux être rassuré... tant que l'école est sous la coupe du Ministère, je doute que tes parents t'y renvoient.

« On va voir ce que Sirius en dit... », murmura Hermione. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Harry d'où s'échappaient des chuchotements incompréhensibles. « Entrez ! ».

Rogue resta dans la cuisine.

Severus Rogue, malgré son intérêt pour ce que Black avait à dire, préférait ne pas se mêler aux quatre amis. Il souhaitait surtout avoir le moins de contact possible avec son ennemi de longue date qui lui rappelait trop souvent ses humiliations adolescentes. Ils avait tout de même réussi à ne pas se provoquer en duel et même à parler presque normalement. Ce qui était sans doute un progrès.

L'homme entrepris de préparer une nouvelle dose d'antidote, en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'allait devenir sa vie dorénavant. Tous les Mangemorts devaient le rechercher, il n'était plus le bienvenu à Poudlard, Dumbledore et ses fidèles étaient devenus des bannis et réduits à la plus stricte clandestinité. Harry allait encore avoir besoin de le potion Jivaho pendant au moins deux semaines. Peut-être que deux doses par jour suffiront, mais une nouvelle attaque restait possible. Les deux gamins savaient faire la potion maintenant. Pas aussi bien que lui, mais... Rogue se sentit assez fier de leur avoir enseigné cette recette difficile. Il pensa que former des apprentis serait toujours utile, au cas où quelque chose lui arrivait. Il ne pourrait cesser de veiller sur les trois enfants avec lesquels il avait partagé des semaines de vie quotidienne. Dans l'ombre, sans doute. Harry allait être happé par son parrain qui le garderait jalousement sous son aile. Mais il aura besoin de cours d'Occlumencie.

Les pensées du professeur errèrent dans ses souvenirs. Il revécu les désastreuses leçons d'Occlumencie des mois précédents. Ce sera différent maintenant. Il se demanda si, finalement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu accès aux souvenirs d'enfance douloureux du jeune Potter qu'il avait commencé inconsciemment à changer son regard sur lui.

Rogue attendit, assis sur son lit, que la Rajastane infuse, pour pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante de la potion.

Les chuchotements s'étaient tus dans la chambre voisine.

Ron et Hermione en sortirent sur la pointe des pieds. Ils avaient parlé longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Harry tombe de sommeil. Sirius avait trouvé une couverture et s'était couché par terre. Il voulait veiller sur le malade toute la nuit.

Les deux amis remarquèrent le chaudron et les ingrédients pour la potion et demandèrent à Rogue s'il avait besoin d'aide pour la suite. Celui-ci leur ordonna de monter se coucher.

Ils escaladèrent l'échelle jusqu'au grenier. C'était leur dernière nuit dans leurs lits jumeaux, et ils discutèrent encore très tard. Les propos de Sirius n'étaient pas rassurants. L'ordre était quasiment réduit à une quinzaine de personnes de confiance. Un traître avait été démasqué après l'assaut du quartier général, la nuit de leur départ. Depuis, chaque nouvelle recrue était suspecte, et les informations les plus importantes circulaient seulement entre les anciens. Cela rendait difficile l'accueil de nouveaux membres. Mais une quinzaine de personne face à une armée de Mangemorts, cela ne pesait pas bien lourd.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Harry se leva discrètement. Il se sentait plutôt bien. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller son parrain qui dormait paisiblement sur le sol. Il entendait des bruits dans la cuisine. Rogue, sûrement, toujours le premier levé.

Le garçon se glissa silencieusement hors de la chambre.

Dans la cuisine encore sombre, Rogue savourait son premier café de la journée. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment, quand le matin à peine perceptible laissait croire à l'éternel recommencement du monde.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à constituer des réserves de Jivaho. La potion était répartie dans des bocaux bien fermés. Il restait deux sacs de Rajastane fraîche. S'il en manquait, celle du jardin des Weasley ferait l'affaire.

Des pas furtifs. Harry en pyjama.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Harry. Ça va ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'assit en face de son professeur. Celui-ci lui tendit un verre de potion. Harry observa la cuisine et souffla : « alors, vous avez tout rangé... ». Rogue acquiesça en avalant une gorgée de café. Sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi, Harry avait le cœur serré en regardant tous ces bocaux bien rangés. Il se servit une tasse de thé. Le silence les enveloppaient encore doucement, sans tension aucune.

Le premier rayon du soleil rebondissant sur ses lunettes l'éblouit. Harry s'étira.

« Merci, Monsieur. Merci pour tout. »

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

Et Sirius entra.

- Déjà levés ? bredouilla-t-il, gêné.

* * *

Après quelques minutes Harry laissa les deux hommes seuls. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver entre les deux. Il monta réveiller Ron et Hermione.

Peu après, ils descendaient leurs bagages. Après un petit nettoyage de la maison (durant lequel ils s'autorisèrent un peu de magie), Sirius guida les quatre réfugiés vers le portoloin, une vieille souche située à environ un kilomètre de la cabane. Sur le chemin, Ron et Hermione entendirent les piaillements familiers des champignouses qui les espionnaient, cachés derrière les arbres.

Et puis juste avant d'être emportés, un hennissement d'adieu résonna à travers la forêt.

-Salut Artan ! cria Ron.

Les cinq corps disparurent l'un après l'autre, et la forêt magique de Feuillefous tout entière espéra qu'ils mèneraient à bien leur tâche : débarrasser le monde magique de Celui-qui-apporte-la-mort...

FIN

**Note: Eh oui... L'histoire se termine quand ils sortent de la forêt... mais elle continue dans vos têtes... L'idée était de rapprocher Rogue des trois amis, et surtout de lui faire (re)découvrir des sentiments d'attachements affectifs. Ce qui va l'aider à nouer des relations plus amicales avec ses partenaires dans la guerre** .

**Continuez à imaginer des histoires!**

**Kam**


End file.
